High School Never Ends
by AwesomeAuthor13
Summary: AU, At Ninjago High, there are six very different people, all from different social categories. The weird kid, the hothead with a short temper, the brainiac girl, the talkative inventor, the performing arts boy, and the new kid! Can these six different teenagers survive high school together?
1. Worst of the First Days

**Hi! I've had this idea for quite a while now! I wanted to capture what it would be like if the ninja were in high school! By the way, this is an AU (Alternate Universe) story! The theme song for this story is High School Never Ends by the amazing band Bowling For Soup! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hi, my name is Jay, Jay Walker. I am finally going to high school! These are the years that you find out who you are, what you want to do, and most of all determine your fate! I have been waiting for this moment since the beginning of eighth grade! I have always dreamed of what high school would be like! Maybe this year I would make friends. I have had friends in the past, but things got in the way, what things you ask well, things like...<p>

**(Beginning of kindergarten)**

I walked up to a boy about my age,"Hi, I'm Jay!"

"Hi, I'm Brian!" he looked at my toy hammer,"Is that a hammer?"

"Yup! When I grow up, I'm going to use this hammer to build awesome machines like my daddy!"

"I think hammers are stupid!" Brian said,"I decided that I don't like you!" Apparently, he was the most popular kindergartner in the school! So whatever he thought, everybody else thought. He stayed the most popular kid for three years, then I switched to a new elementary school!

**(Second grade)**

I looked towards Maria, her long blonde hair went into a pair of adorable pigtails, and her blue eyes shined like diamonds! At recess, I was ready,"Hey, Maria, do you wanna go over my house?" I asked the girl.

"Sure!" she replied.

"Yes!" I was in! I was walking to my house with Maria next to me! "Did you know that my parents own their own business?!" I bragged.

"Really!? Cool!" When we finally arrived, she made a face. "What is that terrible stench!?"

"This is the natural stench of the junkyard I live in!" I explained to her. She called her butler, and asked him to pick her up in her limo,"Ya, this guy is a total loser." Word of that got around school pretty fast, actually, the fact that I lived in a junkyard was turned into a rumor that I was homeless, and took shelter in a junkyard, perfect!

**(Sixth Grade) **

By now, I had gone to multiple elementary schools, it just wasn't working out, so now I was in one of the four middle schools that was in town, it started out good, I had a new crush, Jessica, her blonde hair went down to right below her shoulder blades. She had emerald green eyes, that could make anyone fall in love, including me! I warned her before I brought her home this time, and she was totally fine with it! I took her home ready to take a new path in life, a path with friends!

I took her to the junkyard, the stench didn't bother her that much, I was about to invite her into my trailer when,"Jay! Over here honey, is that a girl!?" she smiled wide. "Hi, I'm Edna, Jay's mother!"

"Jay, come here, I need your help with a couple things!" my father called.

"Be right back!" I told Jessica, before running off to help my father.

When I got back my mother was showing her the picture of me kissing my pillow! Jessica was giggling like crazy, and wouldn't stop! She picked up her phone, snapped a picture of the photo, and I found out at school the next day that she had sent it to everyone in school! Sometimes I really hated my mom!

**(Eighth Grade Graduation)**

Finally, I was graduating, when somebody decides to grab my pants, and pull them down! Brian laughed at his joke just as I was accepting my diploma! My life at that school was officially over! Too bad there was only one high school in our town of Ninjago, and it was huge!

**(Present Day)**

I walked through the doors feeling confident that this year, things were going to change for the better! Once I arrived at my locker, I had to wait for a certain couple to stop making out, Brain, and Maria! Finally, after pushing them out of the way, I opened my locker, and set it up. It's also not like they minded me pushing them, in fact, I'm sure they stumbled all the way into the janitor's closet. I looked at my schedule, homeroom, 221, no problem! I smiled confidently before closing my locker, and heading down the hall, this was going to be a great year!

* * *

><p><strong>(Cole's POV)<strong>

I woke up early in the morning to the same tune that I always hear,"Turn it down Dad! I need my sleep! You have been playing that same tune all summer! I slipped out of bed, and looked at my hair, a tangled mess! I had tried everything to keep it under control, but nothing was working for me! I yawned, and I was also sick and tired of that tune!

"Dad why did you play it anyways?"

"Why son, it is the tune you have to sing for the Performing Arts program audition! Do you not remember?" I groaned, I can't sing or dance, but my father still insists that I try, and join every single year. Maybe he just wants me to finish what he couldn't thanks to his foot injury! I sighed, time to get ready! I grabbed my black t shirt that matched my dark black jeans, they look nice with my cool, black hair, and no, I am not emo!

I grabbed my dark grey backpack, and began my long walk to school, as I was walking, I saw a group of older boys picking on a smaller blonde kid. I decided not to get involved, but I couldn't help but stare! the poor kid!

After what seemed like forever, I finally got to school! I approached my locker just as my neighbor was leaving, he looked confident, I wish I was as confident as him, he must be a popular kid, only they have that much confidence.

I sighed before looking at what homeroom number I had, 221, well, might as well get going. I began to walk down the never-ending hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kai's POV)<strong>

My new dad was praising My sister for getting up so early, I just didn't get it. Nya was younger than me, but she was also smarter than me it made no sense! She had skipped a grade, and was now in my grade! She was supposed to be in eighth grade, but no! She had to skip a grade! My parents passed away many years ago when I was just a small child, so now I have new parents, who prefers my sister over me! We have to walk to school because it's in the opposite direction of my dad's work. Before I left, I rubbed my dog Flame's head he had been with me ever since I was a child, I had kept him even in our foster homes.

However, now we have a real home, and that means that I can care better for him. "See you later buddy!" I told my best friend. I dashed out the door, with my sister behind me, I didn't want to be late on my first day!

I was running so fast that I was surprised when I actually reached school in fifteen minutes! I walked inside and found my locker, at first I went for it, but I hesitated. I had a reason to hesitate, standing right before me was a blonde kid being beat up by a school jock. His jacket made it clear that he was the captain of the football team. The word DRAGONS was clearly written on the back of his jacket. The poor kid was beat up against his locker. I wanted to help but the last time I had tried to help in the past I wasn't all that helpful.

**(Kai Age Seven)**

A fifth grader was beating up a kindergartner, and I wanted it to stop! "Leave him alone!" I yelled.

"What are you gonna do, if I don't?" the older kid challenged.

"I'm gonna give you a beating of your own!" I yelled trying to intimidate the boy. He picked me up, and threw me across the hallway. I suffered a broken nose, a sprained ankle, and a black eye.

**(Kai Present Day)**

I decided not to get involved, and waited quietly for the jock to finish his beating. The kid weakly sat up, grabbed his books, and walked away most likely to his homeroom. Right after he left, Nya finally caught up to me. Panting, she made her way to a locker about three away from me. "Hey Nya, what homeroom?" I asked.

"221" she answered.

"Cool! Me too!" I told her grabbing the last of my books. We headed off to our homeroom as a tall, pale boy entered the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>(Zane's POV)<strong>

I awoke early, I pet my dog on her head before sliding out of bed. I looked at my alarm clock, beat it again! As I slid downstairs the sweet aroma of pancakes made its way into my nostrils. I looked towards my father who was busy cooking them. "Good Morning father! How is our project doing, is it ready!?"

"Not yet, but it will be soon. I will inform you as soon as he is ready to be powered up!" my father exclaimed, before filling up my dog Shard's food bowl. She rushed to her bowl at the sound of it being filled. I smiled as I ate my breakfast, usually I would make breakfast, but my father awoke first. My father and I were technicians, we made robotic inventions, the one that we were trying to prepare to power up this time was a mechanical falcon! I had helped work on it all summer, my father was a science teacher at the school, and did many labs with robotics before! That is what got me interested in robotics in the first place!

I got a ride to school in my father's car. Once we arrived at the school my father took the staff door, and I took the main door, and decided to find my locker. I saw a boy, and a younger looking girl, most likely his sister walking down the hallway.

I grabbed everything I needed for the day, and mentally checked it off in my head. I looked at my schedule, homeroom 221. I hurry to class, hoping that I won't be late for homeroom.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lloyd's POV)<strong>

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! "Oh shut up!" I yell, throwing my pillow at my alarm clock, muffling it out. I'm about to go back to sleep when,"Lloyd, time to get ready for your first day of school!" My mother called. I fell out of bed, and got dressed. I slipped on my favorite green t shirt, and some cargo shorts. I thought about the day ahead as I rushed downstairs. Grabbing my bag, I shoved a pop-tart in my mouth and swallowed it almost whole! I was still thinking about school, what if the kids made fun of me again, just because I'm a little bit shorter, and because my parents work at the school.

"Son, are you okay? School isn't for another hour, you're running around like you're late." my father chuckled.

I paused,"Another hour!? Mom why did you set my alarm for me to wake up so early!?" I kinda ask-yelled at her.

"Because I didn't want you to be late!" she reasoned. She was always doing things like this. I had moved to this new town over the summer, thanks to both of my parents getting new jobs at the high school here. My mother is the new guidance counselor, and my father is the new English teacher. I have been bullied in the past because my parents have worked at the school I was going to, this time I'll have friends!"

I decided to walk to school, so everybody didn't know automatically that I was a teacher's son. As I began the walk I took in my surroundings it was a nice town, a skate shop, an arcade, a park, a Candy Mania! That is only the best store ever! I smiled, and glanced at my phone with my GPS on it. As I looked up, I noticed that I was on a darker street, there were a few other students walking to school too. I kept my head down, and my distance, until,"Hey shorty! What are you doing walking all alone!" I knew that he was from my new school because of his sports jacket with the word DRAGONS clearly written on the back of it.

"Just going to school." I answered quietly. He grabbed the back of my shirt, and lifted me up.

"I didn't hear you!" he threatened.

"I'm going to school!" I yelled terrified.

"I don't like to be yelled at!" he screamed picking me up, and punching me to the ground, a couple more of his friends came over and beat me up too after he laid the first blow to my head. After they were done, I heard one of them ask the one who yelled at me a question.

"Skales, shouldn't we get to school?"

"Fine!" he yelled, before walking off with the rest of his football friends.

I sighed, stood up, and grabbed my bag before hurrying to school. Once I finally made it, I quickly made my way to my locker, where a party was waiting for me, and no not the good kind. Skales was back with his football friends, but there was somebody else. He was really tall, and wore another sports jacket. "Hi, I am Pythor P. Chumsworth, my friends here told me all about you..." he paused.

Not wanting to get hurt again I told him at a normal voice level,"Lloyd, I'm new this year."

"Oh, new kid huh? Time for the initiation!" He said before sticking his fist in my stomach. After another beating, I grabbed my stuff, and ran all the way to my homeroom, 221.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jay's POV)<strong>

I walked into my homeroom, history. I saw the teacher reading at his desk. I chose a desk by the window, and sat down. Right when I sat down, a kid that looked like he was emo walked inside. Following him was a kid who looked like he had been through quite a beating, poor guy. Then a boy with spiky hair walked in, and took his seat like the others who had walked in after me. Then, she walked in! her black hair framed her face perfectly, her brown eyes shined, I had a new crush. Following her last, was a boy with short, almost sticking straight up blonde hair. The girl sat next to me, and the blonde boy sat two seats next to me. To the right of him was the emo kid, and next to him was the kid who most likely got beat up. Between the girl with the black hair, and the emo kid was the boy with the spiky hair.

The teacher walked up to the front of the room, and wrote his name on the board,"Mr. Wu."

He cleared his throat before speaking up,"I am Mr. Wu, your homeroom, and for some of you, your history teacher." He went on about the school for about fifteen minutes until. Splat! I am hit right in the ear with a spitball! The Blonde boy turned around, because he had been hit too! So had the girl next to me, the boy with the spiky hair, the emo kid, and the beat up kid. The one with the spiky hair threw a pencil back at the person who spit the spitball. The emo kid copied him, and the beat up kid too, the beat up kid seemed to hate them the most, throwing his notebooks too!

"Enough!" Mr. Wu yelled. "All of you, detention!" he yelled.

"Mr. Wu, that's not fair, they were just defending themselves!" the black haired girl yelled.

"You also get a detention!" he told the girl.

"What!" she yelled.

"That's not fair for her!" I defended.

"You have one as well."

"Huh?" I gasped.

"Excuse me Mr. Wu," The blonde boy began,"They were all just trying to get back at..."

"You too Mr. Julien, detention! Today after school!"

"Detention! I have things to do after school!" the boy pleaded.

"I do too!" me and the rest of the row begged him.

"Would anybody like to join them?" he asked the class, "Good! Now move along, and don't be late, go to your first class, and remember this was an extended homeroom! You won't have as much time to cause trouble in the future." He aimed his words at us like a weapon.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lloyd's POV)<strong>

I had been to math and art so far, now I had English. I walked down the hall, I hoped that my dad wouldn't mention that I was his son, or give me any special treatment. Once I finally entered my father greeted me,"Hello Mr. Garmadon." Thank goodness he didn't mention to any of the students yet that I was his son. I took my seat to see all of the kids from earlier that got detention with me. The boy with short brownish-auburnish hair sat next to me, where the spiky hair sat near the window with the girl with black hair behind him. In the front of the room was the boy with blonde hair who was still moping over his detention, and in the back of the class was the emo kid with black hair sitting there like he didn't care.

As my dad began class, I saw the spiky haired boy doze off, while the short haired girl quickly took notes on everything. As did the blonde boy, but he seemed to write longer notes than necessary. The boy next to me was daydreaming, and the emo kid in the back was bored. I was just paying attention.

After what seemed like forever, class was over. "Lloyd, stay here for a moment." my father asked me.

As soon as I was sure that everybody was gone I asked him,"Yes dad?"

"Mr. Wu told me you have a detention."

"Dad, it wasn't my fault, I..."

"I don't want to hear it!" he yelled before leaving me alone in the room, I looked at the clock, lunchtime, finally!

* * *

><p><strong>(Nobody's POV)<strong>

Lunchtime, the social gathering of people to talk, gossip, eat, have fun, and just mess around! For Zane, it meant sitting alone again, nobody wanted to be his friend. For Lloyd that meant being the new kid, and trying to find a seat. For Kai and Nya, it meant sitting together, and for Jay it meant sitting close to Nya, but not too close. He sat at the table closest to her. For Cole however, it meant sitting with his friends, not just any friends his quartet.

"Hey guys!" Cole said, sitting down with his group.

"Hey, look it's the triple-tiger FAILURE!" one of his friends, Cameron laughed.

"Ya how was falling on your face again?" Max asked.

"Guys, let it go already, I was seven!" Cole yelled.

"I don't think that it's possible!" Henry, the last of the quartet joked. The whole group excluding Cole laughed their heads off!

"What are you guys laughing at!?" a popular kid, Brian asked.

"This guy, right here epically failed on stage!" Max pointed out. Brain told his entire table, Cole could practically taste the rumors starting! By now Cole has had enough with his so called "friends".

He was sick of it! "You know what, no! I am sick and tired of you guys always making fun of me, and saying it's a joke, but it's not! You are just a bunch of jerks!" Cole took a deep breath, this was always a very hard thing to do, in fact he should've done it a long time ago! "I'm leaving the quartet, and this so called friendship! Your quartet just became a trio!"

**(Cole Age Seven)**

He was finally on stage, after all of that practice. Sure, he had never successfully done it, but never late than never! Cole got himself ready when his solo was about to end. Right as he said the last word, he jumped up, jumped off of Max's head, used his fist to bounce off of Henry's head, then the moment of truth came, he was about to bounce his head off of Cameron! He could be the first one to successfully complete the Triple-Tiger-Sashay! Cole tried to get upside down perfectly, but ended up flipping out of control!

He landed on his face in front of everyone, the crowd was silent for a second, before laughing their faces off! Even Cole's quartet was laughing and pointing!

**(Cole Present Day)**

He let a tear fall, before finding a new place to sit. He sat down next to the new kid who was sitting alone. Lloyd noticed his distress. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, but just listen to this advice, know the difference between fake and real friends, before it's too late."

* * *

><p><strong>(Zane's POV)<strong>

After lunch was over, I grabbed my stuff from my last class, and headed to my next class, Science, yes! I got to see my father! I entered the room with confidence, and sat down at a counter. Next to me was the emo boy with the black hair, he was talking to the new kid. Next to them were the spiky haired boy, and the girl with the black hair, and next to her staring at the girl was the energy filled boy who seemed like he enjoyed talking.

I was ready to learn, I had my notebook open and everything. The talkative boy raised his hand halfway through the lecture. "Mr. Julien, how do the electrons attract to the atom?" he asked looking towards the black haired girl.

"Why do you ask Mr. Walker?" he asked him.

"Well, I just wanted to know because ummm..."

"No, not that, Mr. Walker, you are aware that we are talking about biology."

"Okay," he mused then how do male rabbits attract female rabbits?"

"I think you're talking to the wrong person." he laughed before continuing his lesson. The boy blushed, seeing that his crush was right next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Nya's POV)<strong>

I got to my final class, history. My brother and I were in our homeroom seats, as well as the other four kids who got detention with us. Too bad that the kid from earlier was right behind us, and one of his buddies was in front of us. In the middle of the lesson, one of the football player's henchman handed a note to Kai, and motioned to his friend directly behind him. Kai shook his head. The boy looked kinda pissed, and tried to pass the note himself. He was bothering Kai so much that he was fed up with it pretty quick.

"Fine!" Kai quietly screamed at the football player before grabbing the note, right before he could pass it, the boy who gave it to him raised his hand.

"Ooh, ooh, Mr. Wu! Kai is passing notes!" He turned around to see Kai, note in hand, passing it to the bully. Mr. Wu held out his hand, and my brother hesitantly gave him the note hoping nothing too bad was inside. Mr. Wu frowned, Kai felt a pit in his stomach.

He turned the note around, and on it was a picture of Mr. Wu, but without a beard, instead in it's place was a mocking mustache, and it had an arrow pointing to the mustache that said "Most Interesting Part About Him!" Kai put his head down, he wasn't going to survive detention!

* * *

><p><strong>(No One's POV)<strong>

The six freshmen were the only ones at detention. Mr. Wu surprisingly let them talk, and do whatever they wanted, as long as they stayed in the room! It was completely silent until somebody decided to break it.

"I could be at the robotics club right now." Zane sighed.

"I could be finishing my invention right now." Jay thought out loud.

"I could be practicing for my audition right now." Cole mused.

"I could be at home with Flame right now." Kai frowned.

"I could be exploring the city right now." Nya cried upset.

Everybody turned towards Lloyd, and looked towards him expectantly. "What?" he asked.

"Where would you be right now?" Cole asked.

"I could be..." Lloyd paused, he didn't know! "I'm not sure, I don't have any clubs, I don't have really any hobbies, I don't do performing arts, I don't own any pets, I already know my way around the city, and I don't have any friends." He let a tear fall. "My father probably hates me right now for getting a detention, I'm being bullied, I have been beaten up twice today!" He stopped for a moment,"And I have no friends." he finished.

"Hey, don't talk like that, you do have friends, us!" Jay said.

"Ya man, we're your friends!" Kai added.

"Wait, if we're gonna be friends, shouldn't we at least know each other's names?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, I'm Jay!" he introduced himself.

"I'm Cole!"

"I'm Kai!"

"I'm Nya, Kai's sister!"

"I'm Zane!"

"And I'm Lloyd!"

"Nice to meet you!" they all said together, getting a good laugh out of everyone.

"You know, a group like us has to stick together, we make a pretty good team! So what do you say, lets survive Ninjago High School together!" Lloyd suggested.

"Agreed!" Everybody replied, this was going to be a great year for everybody!

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! This is one of the longest things that I have ever written! I hope you enjoy, I'm surprised I got the inspiration for this story by listening to a song! I hope you adored this chapter, and I would appreciate a review! More to come,<strong>

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	2. Battle of the Bands!

**Wow! Thank you for all of the positive feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I was up till' one while working on it last night, ONE A.M.! Also, thank you for the reviews everybody! And Billy Jane, yes this story will feature all of the ninja, and Nya. There won't be a main one! There might be a main one for just a chapter but the entire story is mostly about how these six friends survived high school, or did they? I try my best to include everyone, they all have dreams that need to be fulfilled after all! So this chapter has some references in it that are just some of my favorite Ninjago moments, now I shall shut my mouth so you can read...**

* * *

><p>All throughout detention the new friends talked and laughed their faces off. That all came to a halt when Lloyd thought of something. "Hey guys, do you know who the kid is that was spit-balling us earlier?" the whole room went silent.<p>

"Nope, Nya and I are new to town." Kai answered.

"Don't know the guy." Jay told his short friend.

"I'm not exactly caught up with the school, ahem, "GOSSIP" so I have no idea who this stranger is." The blonde science teachers son replied.

"I know the guy, Pythor and his friends. They think that they can do whatever they want whenever they want, just because they're on the football team. His gang of football jocks are Skales, Acidicus, Fangtom, and Skalidor, they are all just as jerky as him!" he explained. Cole sat down, exhausted from all of the yelling.

"Well quarterback or not, he is as mean as a snake!" Jay said with a huff.

"Ya, he is a jerk!" Nya agreed.

They talked for what seemed like hours about how much they all hated the gang. Then, the detention ended,"Guys, you know we should really thank them! If it wasn't for them I never would've become friends with you guys!" Lloyd said.

They all had a good laugh before finally walking out of the school building.

Zane smiled when he saw Shard, waiting patiently for her owner. "Shard!" he yelled running towards the blue eyed husky. He embraced her before starting to walk home.

Kai an Nya saw their mom pull up in front of the school. The siblings smiled as Kai took shotgun, and Nya rode backseat, waving to the three kids as the car took off.

Cole put his earphones in, and began his walk home, every footstep matching the beat vibrating into his ears.

Jay saw his mom pull up in their old fashioned car,"Son, come on get in the giloppy!" his mother called.

"MOM! I already told you they call them cars now!" he complained waving to Lloyd before blasting down the street.

Lloyd was left just standing there, waiting for his mom to pick him up. He was so bored that he began to count how many bricks there were on the school wall! Finally, Misako pulled up to the curb,"Hey kid, need a ride?" she joked.

Lloyd smiled warmly,"About time you got here." He jumped into the car, and drove home with his mom.

* * *

><p><strong>(Zane's POV)<strong>

I rushed inside too find my father working on the falcon. "It looks almost ready!" I said excitedly.

"Yes Zane, it should be ready to power up in two weeks at the most!" my father replied. I saw how lifelike the falcon looked, everything was in the right place except for a few stray wires sticking out here and there.

I walked into my living room, and turned on the television. I wanted to see if anything interesting was on, I flipped through the channels. News, no, Rock Concert Stream, No, Monster Truck rally... No! There was never anything on T.V. I kept on searching until I found it, The History Channel! They were counting down the top ten most useless inventions ever. I didn't know why I would enjoy this, but I watched it anyway.

_Number 10, Cat Wigs!_ I chuckled at how stupid this invention was.

_These will make your adorable cats look ridiculous, and never be able to show their faces in kitty public again!_

_Number 9, air conditioned shoes... _This should be fun! I thought as I relaxed with Shard on the couch.

Meanwhile, my father was in the kitchen working on the falcon's eyes. They were the hardest part! The eyes were one of the main things that made it look lifelike! He couldn't quit now!

He just needed one more part.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cole's POV)<strong>

I walked through the door to my house, headphones still blasting in my ears! When I saw my father, he had an angry look on his face that made me nervous.

"What are you listening to?" he asked strictly.

"Uuummmmm... Mozart?" I attempted.

"Really, because I didn't know that Mozart composed rock music! Your headphones are so loud that China can hear that awful noise!" My father hated rock music, he always told me that classical music, like orchestral, or instrumentals were what I should listen to. However, instead of listening to him I choose to listen to rock music.

He took my headphones away, and sent me to my room to practice. I trudged up the stairs, went into my room and grabbed my extra pair of headphones. I plugged them into my ipod and hid it in my closet. I sighed, my dad wanted me to practice, but how am I going to practice without at least three more people!? I wanted to get into the performing arts program because my dad wanted me to follow in his footsteps, and I can't sing or dance to slow, or classical music. It's just way too boring for me to survive an entire song! However, rock music is an entire different story. I can easily sing or dance pretty well to it!

I haven't told my father that I quit the quartet yet because I knew he would be disappointed in me. All I needed to do was get into the performing arts program, and then he would finally stop nagging me! All you had to do was audition for the program and if you get in they send a congratulations letter home!. They don't say what you get in for! In Ninjago High School, there were two kinds of music that you could do. The one that me, and my former quartet were going to try out for was the classical side of the program. However, you can also get in there by being able to rock at rock music!

I had no idea what to do, so I went towards the small outline in my wall, and opened a secret door! It was a hidden closet that my dad didn't know about. I reached in, and pulled out a case. I grasped it tightly while blasting some classical music loud enough for my dad to hear it before jumping out my bedroom window, and climbing down the fire escape. I ran down the street going to the only place that I could truly be myself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Zane's POV)<strong>

Once the program ended my father called me into the kitchen. "Son, do you want to go to a junkyard to get some final parts for the falcon?" my father asked.

"Of course!" I happily replied before taking off in his car to the junkyard. Once we arrived, I saw a man with slightly graying hair, wearing overalls with rust stains on them call somebody.

"Son!?" grab me some more parts, will you?!"

"Sure thing dad!" a familiar voice replied. I watched as my new friend Jay brought a box of supplies to his father. "There you go!" he said before looking my way.

"Zane!" he yelled, running towards me. "Whats up!?"

"The sky?" I asked confused.

He laughed,"Good one, so really, how are ya!?"

"I am well!" I answered.

"Good!" he replied. As our conversation continued, my father approached Jay's father.

"Do you have any squid oil in stock? I'm making an anamitronic bird and it would be perfect for the pupils!"

"We sure do Mr. Julien!" he said walking towards a pile of junk and pulling a few jars out of it. "Here ya go!" he told his fellow inventor.

"Thank you! Wow, Zane made a friend in your son! He doesn't have any friends!" My father stated.

"Strange, mine as well. They look happy, I haven't seen Jay smile like that in years!"

"Same with my son!" As our fathers were talking something came up in our conversation.

"You know, it can get pretty boring around here, wanna hang out around town!?" Jay offered.

"Sure!" I agreed as Jay and I approached our fathers. After asking them they both smiled and Ed, Jay's father excused him from his afternoon chores. Jay got on his motorbike, and I got in the smaller, closer to the ground passenger side. He stuck the key in the ignition the engine started up, but not long after that the motor started coughing like it had the plague!

"Hehe, I still need to work out the kinks in that invention." He informed me as it fell apart with both of us inside of it.

"Ya, kinks." I parroted him.

"I prefer bikes anyway." Jay shrugged off his broken invention, and grabbed two bikes from his garage. We each got on one, and thank goodness that these bikes actually worked quite well! We shot down the street, and rode towards the park.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kai's POV)<strong>

Once I got home from detention I immediately ran up to Flame, and scratched him right behind his ears, where he liked it. I grabbed his leash and attached it to his collar. I grabbed my skateboard, and was about to step out the front door when,"Where do you think you're going?" my sister made me stop in my tracks. Was I in trouble? "Without me!" she finished speeding past me, and grabbing her bike before I let Flame pull me on my skateboard towards the park with Nya following.

We were all on our way to the park when I saw a staircase railing in the way! Flame didn't stop either, so had to do my signature trick. I Jumped off of my skateboard, at the same time sailing over the railing. I still had my hands on Flame's leash when I landed perfectly on my skateboard once again, and continued down the street hoping somebody saw that. My sister pulled up next to me, "You know that there was plenty enough room to guide Flame away from that, right?"

"Yes, but where's the fun in that!?"

We continued through town until we made it to the park. I walked Flame around the entire park at least three times before I finally wiped out. Flame had stopped and picked up a stick. "Want to play boy?" I asked forgetting the fact that he made me wipe out. He dropped the stick at my feet, and watched it intensely before I chucked it about a mile. It landed on a boy who was riding a bike's basket, oh no!

Flame ran up, and tackled the boy wearing a blue helmet, causing him to fall off of his bike with marks on the sides that looked like lightning. His friend immediately stopped to help him up, but then realized the dog was licking his face affectionately. As I ran closer to them with my sister following me closely behind, it wasn't long before I recognized who my dog jumped on. "Jay! I'm so, so sorry!" I apologized.

"It's okay! I have a wild dog at home too! Wisp is as energetic as lightning."

"Wisp? That's an odd name for a dog, why did you name her that?" Zane questioned.

"We call her that because she growls at thunder, and barks at lightning instead of cowering in fear of it!"

"Makes sense, my dog's name is Flame because his red coat reminds me of fire, and so does his attitude!" I said referring to my red coated golden retriever.

"I wonder where he gets it from!" Nya added in sarcastically.

"I call my dog Shard because she is a husky, a dog of the Arctic!" Zane explained.

"Hey, wanna hang out together?" Jay offered. We all agreed, and Nya finally got to see the city on that Monday afternoon. We had almost seen the whole city when we saw a familiar blonde walk out of Candy Mania! Lloyd had all kinds of treats in his hands. They ranged from jawbreakers to gumdrops. "Hey Lloyd! Wanna hang out with us?!"

He beamed,"Sure!" he called out. He walked his bike over to us,"Can I store some of my candy in the front basket of your bike?" he asked Jay.

"Of course man!" at those words he dropped his candy in the basket, and rode alongside them on his light green mountain bike.

* * *

><p><strong>(Nobody's POV)<strong>

The five friends were riding around town via bikes, and for Kai, his skateboard led by Flame. They were talking, laughing, and showing off their skills on their "vehicles". They popped wheelies, did jumps, and three-sixty kick-flips for Kai. They were having fun until they heard an epic rock guitar solo coming from a nearby abandoned garage.

The black-haired boy played his solo on his electric guitar like a boss! The five friends popped their heads in the entrance to the garage, one over the other. He played for about another minute before finally taking a break and putting down his electric guitar. He turned around to reveal it was Cole!

The group gasped at the surprise, making Cole notice them. "Dude, that was amazing!" Jay shouted.

"Can you teach me how to do that!?" Nya asked.

"That was so cool man, epic solo!" Lloyd added.

"How long have you all been watching!?" Cole asked.

"Long enough to know that you have talent!" Zane told his friend.

"Really, thanks!" Cole accepted the comments before frowning.

"What's wrong buddy?" Kai asked.

"Are you upset that we walked in on you, we're sorry, we just..." Lloyd started.

"It's not that!" Cole cut him off,"I want my dad to be proud of me. He wants me to follow in his footsteps and be a classical singer and dancer. If I just get into the performing arts program he will be proud of me, but I can't audition without my quartet! I quit on them earlier today. They were sucky friends. Anyways, you aren't allowed to audition alone, and if I don't get in, my dad won't get a note telling him that I made it! He will get suspicious, and call Max's parents, and he will find out that I left my quartet! When he finds out he will think that I'm just a giant failure and a waste of time! The problem is that I don't even want to audition for the classical program. I want to be in the rock program, but my dad hates rock! I am awesome at singing and dancing to rock music, but its not like I can just put a band together and perfect a song in just three short weeks!"

The five friends looked at each other, they wanted to help Cole, but how!? Then Kai spoke up,"Well, I can play the bass guitar."

"And I am quite talented at the piano, so I don't think that a keyboard is that different!" Zane added.

"I have some experience in backup singing!" Nya chimed in.

"The drums are what I live for!" Jay yelled.

"I also play some guitar!" Lloyd joined his friends.

Cole smiled,"You guys are the best friends a guy could ask for!"

"So when do we rehearse?" Nya asked.

"Whenever we can all get together, and bring your own instruments. Also keep our band a secret from my dad will ya, he would kill me if he found out I ditched my quartet for a rock band!"

"What band!" everybody chorused with a smirk.

"I'm glad you guys are my friends, lets do this!" Cole shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cole's POV)<strong>

The next day around lunchtime they all sat at a table together and discussed band matters. "So first thing on our agenda, find a name for the band! Any ideas?!" I asked.

"Dude, we can't come up with all of the ideas." Nya rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's think guys, what is this band all about, what are the details?" Jay said trying to help us think.

It was silent for a moment,"Well, we are a secret band that your dad cannot find out about!" Kai said.

"Ya! We need to be stealthy..."

"Like a ninja!" we all said together laughing.

"Wait..." I thought for a moment,"What is plural for the word ninja?"

"Maybe those gentlemen over there know." Zane said pointing out two students talking to each other.

"Hey, you!" Kai called out.

One of the two kids looked around and mouthed "me?"

"Yes you, I have a question... What is plural for the word ninja?!"

The freshman whose name was Kruncha turned to his friend Nuckal. "If there are more than one ninja is it ninjas, or ninja?" he asked.

"Umm, I think it's just ninja." Nuckal answered.

"Oh, ok then...NINJA!" he called to the group across the lunchroom to the group.

Everybody grew a confident smirk on their face,"Guys, I believe we just found a name." I said with confidence.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jay's POV)<strong>

After school we split up to go get our respected instruments. Zane followed me to the junkyard to find a keyboard. I looked around for something, anything! I couldn't find anything that had to even do with a keyboard. "I'm sorry Zane, maybe we can find a different instru..." Right before I finished my sentence the loud sound of a car horn rang through the junkyard. My dad had gotten home, and the car was filled with all kinds of keyboards! Keyboards of all different ages, colors, and sizes! We immediately ran over and picked out an epic keyboard. It looked amazing, and Zane was amazing at playing. Once I grabbed my drumsticks and began to play on my drums the whole trailer was bouncing with the epic music we created.

Meanwhile Kai grabbed his guitar, and Nya found an old mike in the basement. Kai made sure that his guitar worked, and it resulted in complaints from the cops,"Note to self, from now on play in the more sound proof basement." he made his mental note. Nya practiced her voice, and she was awesome, she didn't deserve to be a backup singer, she deserved a solo!

Lloyd ran up to his room and unpacked a large box that hadn't been touched yet from his recent move. He opened the box labeled Lloyd's stuff, and smiled as he pulled out an electric guitar! He grabbed everything he needed and stuck it in his case. He ran out the front door, and took off down the road.

Cole once again blasted his classical music in his room before jumping out the window with his headphones in. The music really spoke to him, with every step he took he felt like he was in a music video! He slid down the street with the beat, and when the bass dropped he could feel himself moving with it!

Eventually when he arrived, Kai and Nya got there too right around the same time. Zane and I got there in my dad's car immediately after with Lloyd coming last. We went into the garage and set ourselves up. "Okay, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, what do bands do?" Kai asked.

"Well, our mission as Ninja is to write an epic piece of music, perfect it, and then play it awesomely enough to make it into the performing arts program!" Cole yelled.

"So what song are we doing?" Zane asked.

"I don't know, I didn't think we would get this far." Cole admitted.

"Well, we have to play something!" Nya added.

We sat there for a few minutes until I was just so bored I started playing a random tune from a song. "I think I can add on to that tune!" Kai said as he began playing on his guitar as Lloyd mimicked him. Jay started on the drums, and Zane began playing his keyboard.

Cole was the lead singer, Kai, and Lloyd were two secondary singers while Nya was backup.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cole's POV)<br>(Two and a Half Weeks Later)**

"Okay guys lets take it from the chorus!" I shouted.

Everybody started playing, and I started them off.

_"I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare, _

_I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair,_

_Nobody cares cause' I'm alone and the world is,_

_Having more fun than me,_

_Tonight!"_

"Awesome work guys! We'll have this perfected by the audition!" I was overjoyed that we wrote and produced such an awesome song!

"Can we go over this again, I'm confused." Jay said.

Kai sighed,"Jay, there are two days of auditions, we audition the second night. We are still going to show up the first day so we can check out the competition.

"Sorry Kai, sheesh you don't need to talk to me like I'm a child!" Jay defended. Right after he said that, Edna came in.

"Jay honey, I have watermelon! I put the little green army men on top of them just the way you like it!"

"Yay! I love the army men! Thanks mom!" The "freshman" called to his mother.

I sighed, "Jay, how did you ever get into high school, seriously?"

He picked up his drumsticks, tapped them together three times, and then played an epic drum solo really fast, it sounded like it could be inserted into any awesome rock song.

Everyone was silent,"Jay, I take it back! You are a fine freshman!" I corrected myself.

After we all had a good laugh and a watermelon break we all got back to work!

Meanwhile, a certain group of bullies were lurking nearby. "Pythor, why are we here again?" Skales asked.

"We are going to get into the performing arts rock program, and get even more popular. A few weeks after the audition, they will have a battle of the bands, and the winner will be declared the official Ninjago High School band! Everybody adores a school band. We need to find some drumsticks for Acidicus." he told his second in command.

Then Pythor heard some music, he looked into the shed that we were practicing in. He saw us rocking with our audition song, he smiled. "Skales, I know what song we're going to sing!" They left after grabbing some drumsticks for their band-mate.

* * *

><p><strong>(Pythor's POV)<strong>

"Now, all we need to do is find a name for our group!" I announced.

"How about The Ninja?" Scalidor offered.

"No you idiot, that's already the name of their band!" Skales scolded.

"What if we call ourselves the umm, Evil Bees?" Acidicus thought his name was clever.

"I don't think I have ever heard a more idiotic name for a band then the Evil Bees!" Skales facepalmed.

"I don't hear either of you offering any ideas! Fangtom crossed his arms.

"Stop arguing fools we need to have a name that represents us! What would you say we are like?" I pointed to Acidicus.

"Once somebody called me as mean as a snake." He answered.

"Then snakes it is, we are the Serpentine!" I announced.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cole's POV)<br>(At the Day One Auditions)**

We had pretty much seen all of the acts, and they were nothing compared to us! Until, the final act of the night. "Okay Serpentine, you're up!" the teacher called the band onstage. "We have a special song tonight that we know you will just adore! We wrote it ourselves!" Pythor yelled into the mike. The six friends were bored until they heard the tune of the song.

"Wait, that sounds like..." Zane began.

"It can't be..."

_"I woke up it was seven,_

_Waited till' eleven,_

_Just to figure out that..."_

"They stole our song!" I yelled.

The judges loudly applauded their performance, and I wanted to kill that quarterback!

"Congratulations Serpentine, you made it!" The main judge announced.

The Ninja sat there in shock, they had to write, and perfect an original song by tomorrow! My only chance at my father being proud of me was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lloyd's POV)<strong>

This time we were sitting in Kai's basement listening to Jay rant about how it wasn't fair, and how hard it was going to be to write an original song in a day! He apparently likes to be sarcastic when he's nervous.

I was just playing with my guitar, and I guess I accidentally struck a few stray chords. Kai looked at me like I killed his dog!

"Dude, you don't play like that, you have to play like this!" He said playing a catchy tune that grabs an audience's attention.

Cole had an idea! "Kai, keep it up, Jay start on the drums," he started a beat, Cole and I played the same chords right as Zane started up on his keyboard.

Eventually what we were left with was another awesome song that we were going to perform tomorrow!

* * *

><p><strong>(Zane's POV)<strong>

We were onstage, finally it was our turn to play. I remembered walking in, and seeing Cole's old quartet on our way in. They had a new member to replace him, I think his name was Darreth, man was he bad! They didn't get in, and he was kicked out of the group onstage in front of everyone! I looked at all the people, particularly the judges. We were all in position, and we huddled up in a band huddle before we started. "How do we start if off?" Nya asked.

"The same way we started it!" Cole said like the natural born leader he was.

Lloyd played a few stray chords, and Kai corrected him with his instrument, Cole, and Lloyd began to play their parts as Jay began to make the drums be heard on the moon! Lastly, I began on the keyboard as Kai, Nya, Lloyd, and Cole began to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>(After the Performance)<strong>

The crowd was quiet, completely silent, the band began to walk off the stage, but came to a halt when they got a standing ovation! Even the judges were standing up, and clapping!

"What was that song called!?" The main judge asked.

"The Weekend Whip!" Cole answered.

"Congrats Ninja, you made it!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Jay's POV)<br>(A Few Weeks Later)**

Word of the rivalry between Ninja and Serpentine spread quickly, it was hard enough to have to compete against them in battle of the bands, but also to keep it a secret from Cole's father! The battle was tonight, and we needed a were going to perform The Weekend Whip again. "One more time guys!" Cole was stressed, he wanted to be the school band so badly, the students decided, so Cole was trying to get us at the top of our game!

Then, it happened Cole's father came into his room while the classical music was playing, and he tracked his son down. "Cole?" he asked.

"Dad!? I can explain the reason I didn't the reason you didn't know was..."

"I can't be proud of any son who can lie to my face and trick me like that,"

"Dad, wait!" Cole yelled. It was our last rehearsal before the final performance.

That night The Serpentine sang our stolen song again, but we didn't care, were gonna be awesome! I was sure of it!

* * *

><p><strong>(Cole's POV)<strong>

Showtime, the thought creeped its way into my brain. Time to become the most awesome band this school has ever seen!

Our stuff was set up, it was between us and the Serpentine. Lloyd started the song. I was so nervous I nearly forgot the words, but thank goodness they kinda flowed naturally.

It was about the middle of the song when I saw my dad with disappointed look on his face, it caused me to stop singing, and playing throwing everybody off, making them stop playing.

_"Just jump up kick back,_

_Whip around and spin,_

_And then we'll jump back to it aga_in..."

We stopped, but then, I saw my father nod his head, making me smile.

I grabbed the mike,

_"And then we'll jump back to it again!"_ They started playing again, and we finished what we started!

After the performance, my dad approached me,"Son, that was amazing!"

"You came!" I yelled hugging my proud father. "You don't mind that I was singing rock?"

"Rock, ROCK, Who cares what genre it is, you are amazing at it!"

"Thanks dad!" Cole said crying tears of joy.

"Attention, the winner of the battle of the bands is... The Ninja!" We were welcomed back onstage and were given the title School Band! We could arrange our own concerts, and perform at school events!

It may have been a long, anxiety filled, terrifying night, but it was still an awesome night!

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, finished! BTW I did not write, or compose, any of the songs in this chapter, nor do I own Simple Plan or The Fold. And no, this story is not going to turn into a story that's all about them being in a band. That is just a fact about the six friends, and it helps later on in the story.<strong>

**What was your favorite part about this chapter?**

**If you were in a band what instrument would you play? Would you sing? Both?**

**What is your favorite Ninjago moment?**

**I hope you enjoyed! More to come,**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	3. Mystery of the Missing Machine

**Hello! Here is another chapter! Billy Jane, thanks for the review, and my favorite character is Zane, I love you ya stupid nindroid! Finally, the falcon is activated! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Zane's POV)<strong>

"Today is the day!" I shouted with joy as I happily walked down the hallway.

"Dude, you have been saying that all day, can you tell us what you are so excited about?" Nya asked.

I smiled,"Okay, I'll tell you , but it has to be a secret okay?"

"We promise to keep it a secret." Jay reassured me.

"Okay, today in science class, my father is powering up a robotic falcon that we have been building!" I revealed.

"Wow! That is awesome!" Jay yelled,"Too bad I already knew." I wasn't surprised that he knew, my father and I have been going to his junkyard to get parts for the falcon, and his father might have mentioned a few details to his talkative son.

"Well, I've never seen a robot powered up, and I would like too!" Lloyd said.

"Okay, we have science after lunch, I just can't wait!" I yelled.

Meanwhile some sore losers were still upset about losing the battle of the bands, so they relieved some stress.

"Give me your money Dorketh!" Acidicus threatened.

"It's Darreth, and for your information, I need this money so I can buy lunch, and once I do that I will have the energy to defeat the evil gargoyles in the dark realm of Zincoffia! I need my energy for free period to play my GameJoy!" he said holding up his game system. The football players gave him a look that said,"DORK!" and took his portable game system as well as his money.

"I Darreth you to come back and fight me one on one!" he challenged with a a slight slur in his voice.

"I can't believe we lost to the losers who wrote our song!" Fangtom complained.

"Yeah, it seems like there's just not enough losers in this world to help us get our minds off of this." Skalidor hissed.

"Everybody just needs to shut up, I want to get to lunch without a migraine." Pythor was extremely pissed off. The football players walked to lunch starving for revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lloyds POV)<strong>

After we ate, it was nice out so we went outside. We grabbed a basketball from the gym so Kai, Jay, Cole and I could play a two on two. Zane didn't understand how the game worked. We tried to explain the rules to him, but after about thirty failed attempts we didn't bother. Nya just preferred to read her book instead of getting involved in the game.

It was Kai and Jay vs Cole and I..."Game On!" I yelled after hitting the ball out of the air and dribbling it towards the hoop, only to be blocked by Jay. I faked before passing it to Cole who went for the hoop, but missed. I went for the rebound but Kai got it first. He went across the court, and around Cole. Jay called for the ball, but Kai took a shot at the hoop anyway, causing it to go through the net with a swoosh.

"Yea, go Kai!" Zane cheered.

"Why are you cheering for him and not Lloyd and Cole?" Nya asked.

"Well, it is only logical to do so. If we want the team we cheer for to win, then why not cheer for the winning team?" Zane explained.

"Zane that's not..." She found no point in arguing, she would just get another ridiculous explanation. They continued with their game until the end of lunch.

However, Pythor and his football Jocks spent the rest of their lunch walking the halls of the school breaking into lockers. "Anything valuable in this one?" Skalidor asked.

"Nothing that we could have any use for." Skales answered slamming the locker door shut.

Pythor was about to move group along when he saw something interesting in a classroom. "Hey, check this out!" he called to his group. Everybody gathered around.

"What is it?" Skales asked.

"I don't know, Fangtom?" Acidicus asked his friend.

"Don't look at me, Pythor spotted it!"

"It's not like I know what it is, but we're going to find out!" Pythor tested the doorknob, it opened. They examined it, a robot! They smirked, but how do you turn it on? Pythor found a panel in it's chest, opened it and switched the "ON" switch, and it immediately came to life. It acted like the animal it was modeled after!

"How do we control it?" Skales asked.

"Maybe this can be of assistance!" Fangtom held up a remote with a light on next to it's "ON" switch. He was able to make it fly! It's like a video game!" he shouted excitedly. He looked to his right,"These aren't lab goggles." he picked them up, and pressed a button, all of a sudden he was flying towards a wall. He shrieked before moving the falcon away from the wall, and making it land on his arm. "I see what the falcon sees! Do you know what we could do with this!?" he asked.

"We could have this entire school in the palms of our hands!" Pythor shouted in victory.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kai's POV)<strong>

Finally science class was here! I don't think I had ever seen Zane this excited before. We all took our seats and waited for Zane's dad to enter the science room. He entered with a smile on his face,"Okay class, today we are doing something special. Under this sheet is one of my son, and I's creations, it is very lifelike, so don't be alarmed." he informed us. "Zane, would you like to do the honors?" he called him to the front of the class.

He smiled wide, about to pull the tarp off off the bird. However, Mr. Julien was puzzled, he didn't remember putting a tarp on the bird. Zane removed the tarp and the whole class gasped.

A student raised her hand,"You made two robotic books!?" She asked. Instead of the falcon, in its place were two books that made it appear like the falcon was underneath the tarp.

"He's gone!" Zane yelled alarmed.

"Who could've done this!?" Zane's father asked with great concern. "The only ones who knew about this was you and me Zane!"

The color drained from the freshman's face. "Father, you and I were not the only ones who knew about it."

"Who else could've known about it?"

Zane frowned,"This morning I told my friends." he admitted.

His father frowned,"Could they come and see me?" We all stood up and walked to the front of the room. Everybody was looking at us like we had committed a crime, probably because it looked like we did. "Is somebody going to own up?" he asked. We were silent, completely silent. He sighed, all of you, to the guidance office.

I finally had the guts to speak up,"Guidance office?"

"Yes, the guidance counselor deals with things like this. The principle and vice principle deal with other matters, now go." we each got a hall pass one by one, Me, Jay, Nya, Cole, Lloyd, but then the moment that shocked everyone. He gave one to... Zane! Zane looked extremely offended, then made a face that made him look like he wanted to cry.

We took the walk of shame to the guidance office in complete silence.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lloyd's POV)<strong>

I felt like I was going to a prison lineup! We were in a single file walking in silence, I'm surprised that we weren't chained together! I think I would be less terrified if I was in an actual prison being charged, and sentenced to death for murder! The thing that made this so scary is that I had to face not a guidance counselor, but my mom!

The walk seemed to take forever, letting the anxiety make a nest in my stomach weighing me down.

Finally, we entered one by one, me coming in last. Once I came in, my mom gave me a look that was in between disappointed and a death glare. Otherwise known as the mom stare! We all sat down ready to face our doom.

"So, who took the falcon?" she asked strictly, yet calmly.

"We don't know, but it wasn't any of us." Jay told her quietly.

"Mr. Julien called me and said that you were the only six who knew about this."

"That is true ma'am, but..." Zane began, he wanted to clear his friend's names, but all signs pointed to yes, what if they did commit the crime!?

"But what?" she asked.

"Nothing." Zane shrunk down in his seat.

"Mr. Julien, you know the most information, tell me everything you know about the subject."

"Well, this morning while we were walking to history class I told my friends about the falcon. Once I told them however, Jay already had known for we had to go to his family's junkyard to get parts. We were all excited for it to be powered up! After we finished eating we played basketball until lunch was over. Then after lunch we came into the classroom and it was gone. My father said that is was on his desk before lunch, but now, it's gone." he explained his story.

"So it must have happened between the beginning and the end of lunch. Were you all present the entire lunch period?"

"Actually," Zane started,"Jay got up during lunch saying that he had to do something."

Mom looked towards Jay,"Mr. Walker, all signs point to you."

"What!?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, but if you can't clear your name by Monday, then I'm afraid you will have to be expelled."

"EXPELLED!?" everybody yelled together. Jay was extremely upset, he just made friends, and now he might lose them again.

"Look mom, Jay is innocent, just tell her what you were doing during lunch Jay!" I yelled. However Jay was silent.

"Jay?" Nya asked.

"I can't tell you." he answered quietly.

"I guess that settles that." mom said before motioning for us to get out, I am the last to leave, but I hear, just above a whisper,"I am sorry son."

* * *

><p><strong>(Jay's POV)<strong>

We were chilling in Lloyd's finished basement. It was pretty cool actually, game system, bar area with fridge full of soda, cabinets with tons of snacks, even a dart board! Well, everyone was chilling except for me, I was freaking out!

"What am I gonna do!? I didn't take the falcon! If my name isn't cleared I'm gonna get expelled! You all believe me right!?" Everybody nodded, that is everybody except for Zane. "Zane?" I asked with hope.

"Sorry, I just have no reason to believe that you didn't take the falcon, all signs point to you." Zane sadly told him.

"If I had the falcon I would've given it back by now Zane! I would give it back, apologize, and everything would go back to normal! But no, I can't do that, do you know why? The reason I can't is because I don't have the falcon! Oooohhhhh, I am so hooped!" I felt sick to my stomach, otherwise known as an anxiety-ache.

"Jay, I believe you." Zane told him.

"Really?" Jay asked.

"Of course! I never really put those facts into consideration before, I apologize."

"I forgive ya buddy!" Jay forgave his blonde friend.

"Okay, now that whatever that was is over, lets get to work!" Cole announced. "Operation clear Jay's name is a go!" We put together information all night but couldn't find anything that would help us.

We pulled an all nighter, not caring that we had school the next day. In the morning we could find no other connections to the falcon and somebody else other than me.

* * *

><p>We walked to school, it was Friday, only three more days. As we walked to our lockers we saw something swoop over us, the falcon! We chased it down the hall leaving our lockers open. As soon as we saw the falcon it disappeared just as fast.<p>

We walked back to our lockers, but we saw a familiar group of five accompanied by Mr. Julien and Misako. We walked up to the small group. "What's going on here, mom?" Lloyd asked.

"Mrs. Garmadon, we have evidence that Jay walker is indeed the one who stole the falcon!" Pythor announced.

"Can you show us?" Zane's father asked. Pythor opened Jay's slightly cracked locker to reveal the goggles, and remote that went with the falcon.

"What! I didn't put those in there, I was framed!" Jay yelled, begging them to let him stay.

"Where is the falcon?" Mr. Julien asked. As if on cue, the falcon crashed right into Jay as if programmed to come to him.

"See you Monday Mr. Walker." Misako said walking away with the falcon, goggles, and remote.

* * *

><p>Monday, we all knew it was coming. All six of us were in the office, along with Pythor and his posse.<p>

Misako looked over, and signed a few papers. "This is it guys, this is goodbye!" Jay yelled with tears in his eyes. "You are the only friends that stayed with me! Zane, thank you for hanging out with me at the junkyard. Cole, I hope you and your dad's relationship stays strong. Lloyd, good luck with having all of the guitar solo's in the band. Kai, I'm sorry for stealing the other half of your sandwich!"

"Wait, that was you!?"

"Nya, oh Nya, I kinda always had a..."

"Wait!" a voice yelled. That voice belonged to the biggest doofus himself, Darreth. "I have evidence that Jay Walker did not commit the crime!"

"Well, tell us then!" Misako told the boy.

"Back at lunch on Thursday, I was going to get my game system back from Pythor and his friends. I had dialogue planned out and everything. I was going to say something like,"I Darreth you to give me back my GameJoy!" or something like that. However, I saw Jay Walker walk out of the lunchroom to witness Pythor's gang going through lockers! They told him that if he squealed that he would get the beating of a lifetime! Jay frowned, and ran back into the lunch room, with a worried look on his face. However, I stayed to finish watching them search through lockers when they snuck into the science room, and stole something! At first I couldn't see what it was, but now I know that it is the falcon!" Darreth explained.

"That's why I couldn't tell anybody, and I heard something going on in the hall so what I needed to do was investigate!

* * *

><p>The friends were relieved, and happy that their friend wasn't going anywhere, but Pythor and his gang were! At least for a week. They had gotten suspended instead of expelled thanks to their football coach not wanting to lose five players, and having to use the people on the bench!<p>

Jay's name was cleared, and Zane finally got to power up the falcon in front of the class. It was the most amazing thing ever seeing his eyes glow, and seeing him come to life as well, even if it wasn't for the first time.

You are all probably wondering whatever happened to Darreth, well he got his GameJoy back! However his battery died right before he won the final level, and he hadn't saved it, poor Darreth!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to get this finished today but I was too busy playing MineCraft.<strong>

**:P**

**What was your favorite part of this chapter?**

**Have you ever been framed?**

**Do you feel sorry for Darreth?**

**I hope you enjoyed, more to come,**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	4. The Race to be Royalty

**Wow, this took a long time to write! I would like to thank LucyBrick123, Peytonholloway11, briceholloway11, Whitetiger624, Guest, RapidstarJ, and Billy Jane for their reviews! They mean so much to me, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Jay's POV)<br>**

I woke up this morning ready for the day when I realized something was different. I looked out my window to see something I would've never expected! It was even more amazing than watermelon with little army men on them, the way I like it. A miracle had occurred, because outside before my very eyes was a thick blanket of snow! I ran outside just to sink knee deep into the magical white masterpiece! I began to feel all giddy inside as I ran back inside before finding the remote and turning on the T.V., the news channel flickered on the screen as it said which schools were closed. I waited anxiously for the words on the bottom of the screen to show up. It seemed like hours until **'Ninjago Public Schools... CLOSED! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR JAY, THIS IS YOUR DAY OFF!' **It read.

I ran outside in joy just to find Nya in front of the junkyard's front gate,"Jay, I have always loved you, WILL YOU MARRY ME!" she begged.

I smiled looking at my nails like a casual person before saying,"I don't know, I'll have to check my schedule..."

Nya frowned, I freaked out before screaming,"**YES! **Nya, I will marry you!"

We jumped into my light blue Bugatti Veyron with lightning streaks on the sides before marrying in three seconds and speeding off to our honeymoon location, Jamaniki Resort, only the fanciest resort in all of Jamaniki! I was almost there when I heard,'BEEP BEEP BEEP' coming from my sub-woofers. I turned them off but the noise continued,'BEEP BEEP _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!'_

* * *

><p>'BEEP BEEP!' I popped my head off of my pillow and looked around, 'Seriously, just a Dream?' I sadly thought to myself. I threw my pillow at my alarm clock muffling out the obnoxious beeping, I knew that it was too good to be true. However I did see why I had the dream, it was freezing! I shivered before changing into some colder weather appropriate clothes before walking out of my room to the smell of blueberry waffles. They looked so amazing with steam rising from the top of them as if from a chimney with a fireplace burning below it. Waffles never looked so good, it's not like I love waffles with a passion, it's just that they looked so warm on this cold morning.<p>

"Good mornin' son!" my father greeted wearing his usual rust stained uniform.

"Mornin' dad!" I reflected the greeting back to him as I picked up my backpack.

"Jay honey, would you like some waffles?" my mom asked me.

"Would I ever!" I answered delighted as she piled them up one by one on a plate with some syrup on the top to finish the delicious breakfast off. After inhaling my breakfast I stepped outside and took a nice big whiff of the crisp, cool air. It was clear that Autumn was finally here, it was strange to me how quickly it can go from weather that you swelter in, to weather that you freeze to death in. I jumped on my bike and raced too school hoping not to be late.

* * *

><p>I was surprised that I arrived early, but not as early as Zane, nobody beats him, especially after his first detention which was truly devastating for the platinum blonde haired freshman. I took my seat near the window and watched the other students arrive. Each of my friends took their seats, right as the bell rang Kai stepped into the room.<p>

"Kai." Mr. Wu said calmly.

"Yes Mr. Wu?" Kai asked out of breath wondering if he was going to get another detention for being late.

"For once you are on time, please take your seat." he told the spiky haired boy as Kai let out a sigh of relief before sitting down.

Our homeroom teacher took attendance quickly before standing up to deliver important news. "As you know it is finally fall,and do you know what that means?" he asked the class. Nobody raised their hands, not even the sophomores, juniors, and seniors who knew.

The man stroked his beard before letting out a long sigh. "Homecoming is in two weeks. You may run for homecoming king or queen!" he informed the class. I watched as Nya smiled with brightness at whatever else Mr. Wu was saying, all I heard was Charlie brown's teacher after watching her beautiful face light up like that. A dreamy smile crept up my face as a sigh escaped my lips. I guessed that she was probably running for homecoming queen! Which meant that I would run for homecoming king!

As my friends and I excited the room I made an announcement,"Guys, I'm running for homecoming king!" but I was surprised to hear laughter instead of words that should be encouraging me. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Dude, were you even listening? Mr. Wu said it himself, a freshman can't run for homecoming king or queen." Kai chuckled.

I blushed, I must have missed that part because I was too busy staring at Nya.

My thoughts were interrupted by Zane as he cut them off,"However, you can run for homecoming prince, in fact Nya is running for princess!" he told his friend.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief before taking off down the hall noticing what time it was, I was going to be late for math class! I rushed into the room, but I didn't pay attention to what the lesson was or what the teacher was saying, I only thought about the image of me and Nya as homecoming prince and princess. Apparently, my pencil was thinking the same thing as I sketched my crush and I winning the titles.

* * *

><p>It had been a week and many people were running for homecoming king and queen, but only a few people not including Nya and I were after the prince and princess title. We were at Kai and Nya's house trying to make posters to boost our image and help our campaigns. Nya was working on a poster with Cole and Lloyd while I stuck with Zane and Kai. 'Kai, why aren't you helping Nya?" I asked him.<p>

"Ha, and ruin my style! I'm trying to make a new image for myself, so people in this stupid town won't think that I'm just some orphan boy who finally got parents! Besides, I help my sister all the time anyway."

"Kai, that's not your label." Zane told him.

"Ya," I began,"It's actually the spiky haired dude with a temper!" Everybody got a good laugh out of what I said. After about twenty minutes I finally finished designing one of my posters, I held it up for everyone to see. I had a funny slogan in my opinion on my poster it said,'Nobody is perfect, I am Nobody, therefore I am perfect! Vote Jay Walker for homecoming prince!' My flier looked awesome in a neon blue hue which highlighted my letters in dark blue that looked like lightning bolts, I don't know why, I just adore lightning. That gave me an idea, I began to make a list of slogans. First I wrote down my first poster's slogan then I wrote another one,'Got Jay? He will strike this school like lightning!' This was going well, I looked up from my work to see Zane and Kai with their mouths dropped down to the floor. However, I did the same when I saw Nya's poster.

It was covered in glitter, head to toe, well if it had a head or toes. The glitter shimmered and shined, it varied of many different colors making it appear somewhat like a rainbow! The light blue glitter made up words that said,'Never fear, Princess Nya is here! Vote Nya for homecoming princess!'

"Wow," I uttered.

"It's" Kai began.

"Just," Zane continued

"So, so..." I dragged on shocked

"Girly." Kai expressed his opinion.

"Interesting." Zane told Nya politely.

"So... So GREAT!" I yelled. The poster she made was basically her on a piece of paper.

* * *

><p>As we walked around hanging up posters during free period we saw a group of football jocks walking around showing off the fact that they had victory against the Tigers at last night's game. You could practically see their ego's growing by the second! Pythor, Acidicus, Fangtom, Skales, and Skalidor along with a bunch of their teammates were holding their MVP on their shoulders. He had spiky blonde hair with the tips died blue to match his eyes. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt with a silver under armor symbol on it. He was also wearing skinny jeans with blue Jordans.<p>

"You heard it here first!" Skalidor announced.

"The one and only!" another football player added.

"Nobody is as great as him, the one, the only, Chandler Collins!" Pythor announced to anybody within the sound of his voice.

"Ya! MVP!" an awkward sounding voice called from the other side of the hallway. The sound came out of the mouth of none other than Darreth. Once they were in the middle of the main hallway they set him down and threw his jersey that has DRAGONS #34 on it over his sweatshirt. Once they set Chandler down, he went over to Darreth and gave him a wedgie he won't forget for a long time... probably because he would probably not get his pair of underwear off of his head for that long.

"Final point of the game!" Acidicus yelled.

Their outburst distracted us for about ten minutes, it was like an unscheduled pep rally. I finally finished posting my poster that said,'Free Drinks, ON ME! Vote Jay Walker for homecoming prince!' over the bubbler, trying to ignore everybody who was so excited over the MPV.

"Ewww gross guys! People are trying to walk!" Kai yelled to Chandler and Jessica, yet another girl from my past making out in the middle of the hallway. My head hurt from the flashback. This was supposed to be the year of Jay! Not year of painful flashbacks!

I frowned as the bell rang, well time for history! I blitzed down the hallway hoping I wouldn't be late for Mr. Wu's class.

* * *

><p>I made it just in time, sitting in my seat I waited for Mr. Wu to stop looking at his computer.<p>

"Okay my students, for this lesson we will be doing an activity, however this for this activity I will require some assistance, so I asked Mr. Garmadon to help me out with today's lesson." he explained letting Lloyd's father enter the room. Lloyd shrunk in his seat and looked around before sighing in relief and leaning back in his seat. I could tell that he only told us that Mr. Garmadon was his father, and we also knew he wanted to keep it that way.

"Students," Lloyd's father began,"Today you will go through a simulation. This may be an old lesson, but we are reviewing it. You might have noticed the papers all over the room." He motioned to the many small papers taped to the walls, computers, books found on the bookshelf and even just lying on the floor.

"These papers will either be labeled 'Q' or 'A' for question or answer." Mr. Wu told us. "You will each work in teams of six or less to answer these questions with exact words that you find on the 'answer' piece of paper that corresponds with the 'question paper somewhere in the room." Mr. Wu smiled.

Mr. Garmadon continued speaking,"This will simulate early humans hunting and gathering. The team or teams with the most questions answered wins!" After he finished speaking Zane raised his hand,"Yes Zane?" Lloyd's father asked.

"What would happen if we failed to accomplish the task?" he asked.

"Well, you along with the rest of your team, otherwise known as your civilization will fail and die of hunger and thirst." he answered strictly.

"Okay..." Zane answered quietly. Okay, so now that the rules and conditions are clear go and make your teams!" My friends and I formed a team of six, we thought that the highest possible number of players would be unstoppable! Too bad that my friends and I were wrong.

"Really, Kai, the question started as,'The pilgrims came to the new world on the...' and your answer that you found was...?" Cole asked annoyed.

"For the last time, I'm telling you it was the Titanic!" Kai answered. "I know the Titanic was a ship, and I found it on a piece of paper! Therefore it is correct!" Kai explained his strange knowledge as Nya, and I face-palmed, Lloyd just slowly shook his head, Zane looked puzzled while Cole rolled his eyes and was a combination of all four of us.

"Kai, I don't think that's the right answer." Lloyd said just as annoyed as Cole.

"Well it's not my fault!" Kai yelled,"Mr. Wu chose events from all over history! Seriously, it went from the fall of Rome to World War 2!" he raged on and on. He kept on talking about his nonsense until he noticed a certain group sitting across the room with smug looks on their faces. "What are they so happy about, I don't think they got up once during this entire period!" Kai finished his rant referring to Pythor and his gang of football players who stole their song and nearly got Jay expelled!

"I don't know what's wrong with them, maybe all of the hits they take in football finally gave them brain damage!" Nya agreed with her brother.

"Hopefully." I snorted.

Right as we wrote down our twelfth answer a timer rang as our homeroom teacher called,"Time's up! Pencils down!" At the sound of his voice we dropped our pencils, hoping that we answered enough questions. "How many questions and answers does your group have?" he asked the room. A roar of voices erupted out of nowhere. "Please one at a time!" he yelled silencing the class. He pointed to each group and they answered with honesty, not because they were truthful, but because Mr. Garmadon was checking each team's paper. They didn't want to know what would happen if he found out that they lied to him, I don't judge though, Lloyd's Father is intimidating!

We heard the voices of the team speaker as Mr. Wu pointed to them.

"Ten!"

"Six!"

"Nine!"

"Eleven"

"Twelve!" I said proudly, letting Lloyd's dad check our paper. We thought everything was going our way until...

"Twenty-Five!" Skales' snarky tone of voice interrupted my proud thoughts turning them into thoughts of shame. Zane felt like there was something suspicious going on as he looked at our paper. He read the instructions,'Answer the fifteen questions hidden around the room!' Zane knew they had to be incorrect,"Mr. Wu, there are only fifteen questions, so twenty-five should be impossible." he explained his thoughts to his teacher.

"Looks like their answer is correct to me." Mr. Garmadon said looking at their apparently 'valid' paper.

"But..." Lloyd began.

"It is fair because we gave them the questions and answers along with extra ones, so all they had to do was copy them down." Mr. Wu admitted.

"What!" the entire class other than the winning group yelled.

"Relax, the extra questions and answers we gave them represents farming and domesticating animals." Mr. Garmadon explained.

"But how!?" Kai asked.

"Because the answers we gave them represented seeds, they wrote them down or 'planted them', resulting in 'crops'. Also the extra questions were a bonus, just like the animals that they domesticated back then. They had more questions than necessary, so they theoretically had 'A Surplus of food."Mr. Wu explained his madness. "Also because their group technically had the most answers they won!"

"They didn't win just anything, they won homework passes for one week!" Mr. Garmadon added onto the 'fun' like a game show host, the group smirked.

Mr. Wu was about to hand the passes to them when he paused for a moment,"Once in the ancient land of Ninjago, there lived six different small ancient civilizations! They all hunted and gathered except for one, this one special civilization learned how to farm and domesticate animals, resulting in having a surplus, or more than enough food for them to eat." The group had a smile on their face. "They would most likely thrive for centuries, but they had a choice."

"We do?" Pythor asked amused.

"Yes you do!" Mr. Wu told the intrigued group. "You can either share this knowledge with the other civilizations, or you can keep it to yourself and use it to your advantage." The group looked puzzled,"You can take these one week lasting homework passes, or you can give everyone in the class as well as yourselves a one assignment homework pass."

"Duh, it's obvious, we choose to keep the one-week ones! These losers can starve to death!"Pythor yelled feeling like it was a no-brainer.

"Alright then," Mr. Wu said handing each member of his 'civilization' a one-week homework pass,"Mr. Garmadon, would you care to finish up our story?"

"Of course I would!" he answered with a smile on his face,"Because the civilization chose to keep this information to themselves, the other five civilizations grew jealous and declared war on the civilization with the farms and domesticated animals! The five of them grouped together full of envy. Together, they crushed and killed the civilization before it could thrive! The five civilizations that made up the army stole the knowledge for themselves and became one huge and thriving civilization with their enemies dead! The first group that discovered it could've survived if they only shared. They took what they had for granted until they lost it, THE END!" he finished.

The room was silent, absolutely silent. Then out of nowhere a huge tsunami of laughter flooded over the now embarrassed quintet of football players. "That was awesome!" Lloyd yelled, sometimes he really loved his dad!

Pythor shrunk down,"We still get to keep the homework passes, right?" he asked.

"Of course," Mr. Wu said,"But I don't see how you would have any use for them now that you're DEAD!" This resulted in yet another outburst of laughter throughout the class.

"Best History class ever!" Kai laughed. We all laughed as well in agreement of his statement.

* * *

><p>"Vote for Nya!" the black haired girl said handing out lollipops with her usual slogan taped onto the sticks of the candy's. As she handed out her last candy, I took a deep breath before approaching her this is the year of Jay, I can do this! I was about to say something, but Nya looked upset. "Nya is something wrong?" he asked.<p>

"Jay, it's just that I have a chance at becoming homecoming..."

"Hey that rhymed!" I pointed out, interrupting her causing Nya to frown even more. I gulped before saying,"Continue."

"I might become homecoming princess, but what is a homecoming princess, without a date!?" she said upset.

"You know, that's ironic because..." I was about to finish my sentence when I noticed how emotionally unstable she was. I couldn't make her cry and feel confused. "Nya, You don't need a date for homecoming, just go with some friends, be yourself, and remember, you are an awesome you!"

"Thanks Jay, you're a good friend!" she shouted, I was pretty sure that Mars could hear her.

I just stood there frozen as she walked off to get more lollipops. "Ooooohhhhhhhh... FRIENDZONED!" Darreth yelled as he passed by, things at that point could not get worse.

That was until the principle Mr. Masuta walked by and said,"I am sorry for your loss." I then died of embarrassment in the middle of the hallway, why are girls so complicated!?

* * *

><p><strong>(Nya's POV)<strong>

Three nights before homecoming, and where am I... I am in the mall trying to find a dress with my brother who I dragged along.

"Nya, why do you have to buy a new dress, this isn't prom! I also don't see why you brought me along, all of these look the same to me."

"Kai," I answered my annoyed brother,"I am buying a new dress because I don't really have any good formal dresses at home and...Ooohhh, what do you think of this blue one, too poofy? Or this red one, too red?" I asked for my brother's opinion.

"Nya, here is what I see, dresses, dresses, dresses, and more dresses! There is no difference to me!" he complained.

I rolled my eyes, this was going to take a long time if he didn't stop distracting me. Eventually I found a brilliant light blue dress, my favorite color. I exited the changing room to show my brother. "What do you think?" I said giving a little twirl.

"It's a dress, can we leave?" Kai begged.

"Fine!" I said before buying the dress at the counter.

"Wait!" Kai yelled,"You have a debit card?"

"Of course I do!" I answered. "Mom and dad don't trust you enough yet to give you one."

"Whatever!" he rolled his eyes as we exited the mall finally going home.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jay's POV)<strong>

Cole and Zane were sitting on my bed watching mismatched clothes fly by their heads. "Oh what to wear what to wear!" I mused without any other thoughts in my head. I needed to be perfect for my big night. I couldn't find anything formal enough, I let out a cry of despair.

"Dude, relax." Cole said rolling his eyes.

I looked at him like he had eight heads, tentacles and a Justin Bieber shirt on! "Relax... you meAN TO TELL ME THAT I SHOULD **RELAX!?**"

"Yeeees..." he trailed off,"I don't see what you're freaking out over."

"So you're telling me you have always had a suit to wear."

"Yes." he answered. "as a dancer I am required to have one."

I pondered for a moment,"Can I borrow one?"

* * *

><p>A roar from the crowd exploded in my ears as Chandler Collins, the school's new MVP scored yet another touchdown. We were at the homecoming game with the alumni sitting in seats as if they were normal students cheering for their team. It was a home game, and it was beginning to hurt to cheer at our worst enemies, but peer pressure pushed us to do so.<p>

When the game ended the dragons won again thanks to their most valuable player. In fact when Vice Principle Overlord came out to speak he gave kudos to him in his raspy voice."Okay, moving on... he said,"Now about tomorrow's dance you must follow the dress code, no..." We listened to him ramble on for about twenty minutes before he allowed us to leave. Right as we were about to exit the premises, Cole stood up and looked strong and tall as he yelled at the top of his lungs,"YES DRILL SERGEANT!" I could tell that people were going to be calling him that for a long time judging by the laughter that came from everyone, in fact there was so much laughter that he couldn't tell who said it!

After the game we retreated to Lloyd's basement where we began to practice our musical skills for the dance. We only had to perform one song before the DJ took over the music.

Finally after practicing a song five times without mistake we all went home and called it a night.

* * *

><p>I could practically smell victory as we entered the gym where the dance was taking place. There was food, drinks and instruments where I was. We were about to head onstage to start off the homecoming dance. Cole got onstage and took his place as the lead singer and we all got on our instruments and began to play an awesome beat, which kinda matched the song itself as we started the pre-chorus,"A-W-E-S-O-M-E, A-W-E-S-O-M-E, A-W-E-S-O-M-E, A-W-E-S-O-M-E woah, yeah, totally awesome!..." We sang a song who's name matched the words that began it before letting the DJ take over.<p>

Then, finally after two hours of dancing it was finally time for them to crown the homecoming royalty. Mr. Masuta approached the microphone,"Attention students... The winner of homecoming king is..." I didn't really pay attention to who the king and queen were, I just payed attention to who was the prince and princess. "And the winner of homecoming princess is..." The principle was going to be charged for murder if he didn't tell us soon, because the suspense was killing me! "NYA SMITH!"

"Yes!" I yelled,"Congratulations Nya!"

"Thanks Jay!" she said running up onstage to claim her crown next to the king and queen. She looked like a true princess receiving her crown to match her sky blue dress and heels.

"Now for the homecoming prince, the homecoming prince will be... CHANDLER COLLINS!" I was shocked, I guess I was so busy worrying about me I forgot to check on who else was running, and that person was Chandler, one of the most popular people in the school. "Now if they please, they may have a dance with each other."

Nya looked a little awkward onstage as the king and queen took each other's hands and shared a dance. "Would you like to dance?" Nya was astonished when he asked her.

"O-okay." she answered blushing taking his hand as he pulled her onto the dance floor. By now I was burning with jealousy, she was dancing out there with that jerk! After their dance ended I could hear Chandler ask Nya a question that made my blood boil.

"Will you fulfill the pleasure of going out with me?"

"Yes!" she said, but I thought she was caught up in the moment.

After his dance with Nya he went to talk to his friends,"Dude's I scored!" he received many high fives from his group.

"What if your girlfriend finds out man?" Fangtom asked. It was then that I got suspicious, so I hooked up a nearby microphone to where he and his friends were talking.

"It's not like Jessica is gonna find out that I'm cheating on her with Nya, she's dumber than an erasable marker!" he didn't notice everybody could hear him until he finished his sentence.

"WHAT!?" a voice came from across the gym a path cleared for Jessica to walk through and smack him in the face. "Maybe you should date an erasable marker, because you're not dating me anymore!" she turned around and walked out of the gym.

Nya walked up to him,"I made a mistake." she spat at the homecoming prince before spilling orange soda all over his blonde hair. The fifteen year old was at a loss for words as he simply let out a squeak that only dogs should hear then ran away as fast as he could.

Our group got back together after Nya basically ruined his social life,"Looks like I got caught up in the moment." Nya admitted. I mentally patted myself on the back at her words.

"Looks like he took what he had for granted until he lost it!" Cole said.

"Wait a minute, that's just like the lesson in history class with Mr. Wu and Garmadon!"

"Maybe there is some meaning behind their words." Kai mused. We all shared a good laugh before dancing whatever was left of the night away! I might not have won, but I still considered myself a winner!

* * *

><p><strong>So, I have a lot to say...<strong>

**First off, I am so, so sorry for the long update, I blame video games and other fanfiction authors.**

**I also made some references in this chapter, I referenced The Middle's Year of Sue! with the Year of Jay! part, and I also referenced Forest Gump.**

**Chandler Collins belongs to Peytonholloway11, but no I am not accepting OC's. I might ask for a background OC every once and a while however, so keep your eyes peeled!**

**And yes... I'm from Boston, we call water fountains bubbler's.**

**In case you didn't know, a Bugatti Veyron is like the most expensive car out there.**

**By the way, Masuta is supposed to be the first spinjitzu master, I mean what did you want me to say, Principle First Spinjitzu Master?**

**BTW alumni are graduated students that return for homecoming.**

**Question Time!:**

**-Did could see the lesson taught in this chapter? What was it?**

**-Have you ever wanted to do to somebody what Nya did to Chandler?**

**-Favorite part of chapter?**

**-Have you ever run for anything? If so, did you win!?**

**-Who knows what song by The Fold I had them sing?**

**-Who caught the Forest Gump reference? What was it?**

**-Have you ever been, *Ahem* FRIENDZONED!?**

**You have no idea how much research I had to do for this chapter! I'm only in eighth grade, but I'm trying my best to write this high school story! Please don't say that's not how high school works, I try to be as accurate as I can, my older brother only tells me so much!**

**I would appreciate a review, and thank you for reading! More to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	5. Riddles and Restaurants

**Look, I actually have an excuse for not updating this time! I am working on an extremely hard Spanish project. Also I was just lazy. Also, these take a long time to write. I will update at least once a week, and at most once every other day! Also, Billy Jane, Ironic because Drill Sergeant was the referece to Forest Gump, but I do play Skylanders! Thank you Peytonholloway11, Guest, Billy Jane, A wild Fangirl Appears, Pinkie Pie Luvs Ninjago, and WhiteTiger624 for your reviews! Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Kai casually walked down the halls of Ninjago High School. He laughed at how easy his enemies on his game were to kill! He could play on his phone for the rest of his life if he wanted to! As he walked he accidentally kicked a ladder over, causing a man on top of the ladder to fall on his face, ripping down the banner that he was working on. He didn't even notice the damage as he casually slid down the hallway smoothly. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he entered the room he was heading to.<p>

"Mr. Smith, you're late." Mr. Garmadon said strictly.

"Hmm? What was that?" Kai asked pausing his game to look at his teacher.

"We will discuss after class, just take your seat." The english teacher rolled his eyes.

"Ok." Kai said, feeling like the most worthy freshman in the world, sitting down in his seat.

"Alright," Mr. Garmadon began,"Today, we will be discussing..." he was cut off by many electronic noises. Kai was still playing his video game, Pythor and his crew were talking through texts, very obnoxiously, Cole's former band were trying to beat each other's high scores, Nya was reading her online book, which made an annoying page flipping sound effect every time she finished a page, Jay was designing some blue prints, Zane was playing with his falcon, Cole was listening to some rock music that was blasting from his ear-buds, even Lloyd was messing around on his tablet. "STUDENTS!" Garmadon boomed,"You are too distracted by your devices, please turn them in."

Each of the students reluctantly dropped their device in the bucket that the english teacher was holding. Lloyd looked extremely ashamed as he carefully put his tablet in the bucket. After the very long class was over, the bell rang but nobody left.

"Mr. Garmadon, can we have our things back?" Jay asked.

"No." he answered. The class erupted in complaits, and 'why nots?' and 'come ons.'

"I don't think a single one of you were paying attention! So you may get your devices back when you answer this simple riddle," Garmadon challenged.

_"What does man love more than life_  
><em>Fear more than death or mortal strife<em>  
><em>What the poor have, the rich require,<em>  
><em>and what contented men desire,<em>  
><em>What the miser spends and the spendthrift saves<em>  
><em>And all men carry to their graves?"<em>

He smirked before continuing,"Also, just to make it a little bit more interesting... Mr. Wu and I were going to hold a contest, and I think that this would be a nice motivation for you all to get your things back. So whoever first answers the riddle correctly, will also receive tickets to enter the new restaurant, 'Nuestra Comida es Buena!'

"Wait, you mean the 'Nuestra Comida es Buena!?" Lloyd asked, "The one that has a waiting list so long that you need tickets to get in!?"

"Yes, originally we were going to do a jellybean in the jar competition, but I think that this is more interesting." Mr. Garmadon chuckled. "You can give your guesses to either me or Mr. Wu." The room was silent,"Well, what are you waiting for? My next class has been waiting outside to get in for at least ten minutes, you're late for your next class."

The whole entire room rushed out so they could make it to class in time so they wouldn't get a detention. Kai was relieved that Mr. Garmadon was so busy talking about his competition that he forgot Kai was late.

"Oh, and by the way Mr. Smith, DETENTION!" he yelled popping his head into the hallway and back into the classroom.

"Well, I tried." Kai said as he rushed to his next class with Cole.

* * *

><p>After school, the friends met at Candy Mania, it was Lloyd's favorite place to hang out. "So Lloyd, what do ya want to eat?" Jay asked,"On us!"<p>

"Uummmm, an ice cream sundae, and... thanks?" Lloyd asked confused, he usually was the one who was asked to pay for what everybody else wanted because he was the one in the group that always had the money.

"Here ya go Lloyd!" Kai yelled, placing a huge sundae in front of him! It was made up of mint chocolate chip, vanilla, chocolate, and peanut butter cup ice cream scoops, there were at least three scoops of each flavor, there was caramel and chocolate syrup all over it! There were also gummy's, mini chocolate cubes, not to mention the sprinkles that varied of multiple colors, the sundae stood at least six feet tall!

"Why did you give me a giant cavity?" Lloyd asked, even though his weakness was his sweet tooth.

However, he ate it awkwardly while his friends just looked at him. Later, he and his friends went to band practice at Jay's place.

"What do ya say guys, Weekend Whip?" Cole asked, setting up his stuff. Lloyd was about to grab his guitar when Cole stopped him,"Why don't you sit this one out and relax? You already know it anyways." Cole said.

"But... well, so do you..." Lloyd defended.

"But you've got it perfect kid! In fact, just sit the whole practice out and enjoy some watermelon!" Cole reassured giving his friend a plate of watermelon. Lloyd rolled his eyes and watched as his friends began to practice.

After practice was finally over, Jay spoke up,"I feel like playing video games, don't you... I vote Lloyd's place, whoever agrees say 'I'!" Kai announced. Everybody else echoed "I" as they dragged me back to my house.

Once they got there they gave Lloyd the 'good' bean bag chair and gave him the player one remote. "What's going on around here!?" he was really confused. Right as the blonde haired boy talked, the whole group got into a football huddle!? Lloyd heard lots of unintelligible whispers and sat there for another five minutes, they looked back at him may times, and finally, they all got into a single file, shoulder to shoulder line in front of me. "This should be interesting." I mumbled to myself as I waited for somebody to speak.

"As you know Lloyd, in English class, a teacher known as Mr. Garmadon took some of our favorite devices." Zane began.

"These items have great sentimental value to us..." Nya continued.

"We are also aware that this Mr. Garmadon is your father, this person also lives with you." Kai sounded professional.

"Just cut to the chase." Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"Look kid, we basically want you to sneak into your father's office where we think he would most likely keep our devices. We need you to search the place, retrieve our cherished items, and make sure you don't get caught, okay?" Cole said like what they wanted Lloyd to do was a normal thing.

"WHAT!?" the short boy yelled.

"Will you do it?" Jay asked.

Lloyd thought for a second..."Yes, I will." The friends jumped up and down with joy,"Only if you come with me..." right as he finished speaking, they froze mid-jump and fell to the ground.

"WHY!"

"Because if I happen to go down, you're going down with me." Lloyd threatened. The group let out a sigh before finally having everybody nod in agreement. "Alright then, let's go!" Lloyd yelled, now what his friends were doing made sense, they were kissing up to him so he would do the job for him. Too bad all of their 'hard work' was for nothing. He led them up the stairs and into the kitchen.

He peeked down a hallway, the effect of his action however was a pile of heads peeking around the corner like in the cartoons. Lloyd simply walked to the room while his friends had their back's to the wall, they were treating these simple actions as if they were a part of a spy mission that would kill them if they failed. Lloyd was about to open the door to his fathers office when,"Wait!" Lloyd looked at Kai who carefully stepped up next to him,"What if there are laser beams to protect this place!?" Lloyd face-palmed as Kai attempted to find lasers that didn't exist.

"Kai, I'm pretty sure it's safe." Lloyd said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry buddy," Kai began walking towards the door, "You can never be too safe." he finished as he opened the door. The group entered and began looking in crazy places like the waste-basket, and his mini-fridge. "Guys, why don't we check his desk? That's where he keeps thing that he doesn't want to lose." He explained, and before he knew it the desk was surrounded. They searched everywhere, until Lloyd found a small piece of paper. He read at what it said,

_"Dear Lloyd, or Kai, or Zane, Nya, Cole, or Jay,_

_You will not find your devices here, I left them at work knowing you would look for them, so..._

_Nice try! If you want your devices back you need to solve the riddle, and remember about 'Nuestra Comida es Buena' let it motivate you._

_-Dad/Mr. Garmadon"_

"Crap!" Kai cursed as he kicked the trash can. "Come on, let's get out of here." He tried to pull the door open, but it wouldn't budge! "Dude, your dad's security system must have locked us in, we're doomed!" he cried.

Lloyd rolled his eyes before pushing the door open,"It's push, not pull." He said in a monotone/annoyed voice.

* * *

><p>The next day at school they all sat in the library during free period,"What was that stupid riddle again?" Kai asked annoyed.<p>

Zane wrote it down on a piece of paper as he recited it.

_"What does man love more than life_  
><em>Fear more than death or mortal strife<em>  
><em>What the poor have, the rich require,<em>  
><em>and what contented men desire,<em>  
><em>What the miser spends and the spendthrift saves<em>  
><em>And all men carry to their graves?"<em>

"I don't get it..." Kai angrily growled.

"Well, let's break it down!" Jay offered looking at each line.

_"What does man love more than life?"_ Jay read.

"Oh I know, his cell phone!" Kai said, sure of his answer.

"Ok, _Fear more than death or mortal strife."_

"Ummmm... losing the level on candy smash?" Kai guessed.

_"What the poor have, the rich require,"_

"I... ummm, this makes no sense! Move on." he demanded.

_"A_nd what contented men desire,"__

"I'm telling you, it's a cell phone!"

__"What the miser spends and the spendthrift saves"__

"Definitely an electronic device."

_"_And all men carry to their graves?"__

"They wish it was their cell phones!" he yelled.

Jay rolled his eyes, Kai, I don't think that's right, I think you just miss your phone."

"No I don't" he yelled, drawing something.

"What are you sketching?" Cole asked.

"Shhh, I'm about to beat my high score!" Kai yelled, erasing old numbers in the box that he drew above his 'game', and replaced them with numbers of higher value.

"Kai, you miss your phone." Nya dismissed as she got up and left the library, Jay following her.

* * *

><p>Three days had passed, and Kai had stayed home 'sick' from school, even Nya hadn't seen him much and she lived with him! Eventually, his friends decided to approach him after school.<p>

"KAI, OPEN UP!" Jay ordered, expecting a fight.

"Ok." a shy, timid voice answered opening the door. The boys were shocked to see KAi without hair gel, leaving his hair flat. His clothes were filthy, he obviously hadn't changed since the day he first stayed home from school. He looked like a hot mess.

"KAI!?" they yelled.

"Welcome friends." he said quietly as he let them enter his extremely messy room. "I have recently discovered how to survive without a phone!?" he said with an eye twitch.

"How?" Cole was the only one brave enough to ask.

"It's simple really, I have been living without technology or technological advancements for THREE DAY'S!" he chuckled insanely,"No showers, no television, no internet, and no video games! Just candles and books!" he said with another eye twitch. "Wanna see what I have been reading!?"

"Sure?" a terrified Zane answered just above a whisper.

"This book is so very interesting!" he yelled holding up a book.

Nya looked at the book,"Kai that's a history textbook."

"I know, I am almost finished, but I'm stuck on this stupid part!" Kai yelled.

"How can you get stuck while reading a book?" Lloyd asked.

"Like this! I just can't stop reading this one part! It's just so good! Ready for this!?"

His friends nodded, ready for whatever their 'friend?' threw at them. _"Chapter One!"_ It's genius!" he yelled, breaking into a creepy cackle. The group slowly backed away, and gathered into yet another football huddle. Once they were finished Nya turned around and talked to Cole.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Nya asked in a whisper.

"I'll never be more ready." Cole whispered back, cracking his knuckles.

"Are you positive you're gonna be able to?"

"Yup."

"I like to whisper too." Kai interrupted, whispering himself. Nya and Cole jumped back as the girl led her brother towards her.

"Hi Kai..."

"Hello Nya!"

Right as he was in position,"NOW COLE!" Nya yelled. Before Kai knew what was happening, Cole tackled the crazed boy and held him down. "This isn't you!" Nya lectured.

"Ya man, even the author doesn't know what's going on because of you." Jay added.

"Kai, wake up!" Cole yelled, slapping him multiple times, he kept up the assault until...

"OUCH DUDE, WHAT THE UNDERWORLD!?" Kai yelled, pushing Cole off of him, and standing up. When he saw his reflection in the mirror hidden in the corner of his room, he gasped and slowly backed away,"What have I become!?"

"Ya dude, what did you become?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, I guess that without a phone I convinced myself that I had nothing, and I believed it! I made it so I really did have nothing!" He shook his head quickly,"Man, I went crazy!"

"Not just crazy, insane." Zane corrected him with his own opinion.

"You guys are right, I don't have nothing!" Kai said,"Now I'm gonna take a quick shower and fix my hair... see ya in five minutes!"

"I don't get it, you boys and not taking your time in the shower, how is it possible?" Nya asked.

"We don't know, why does it take you so freakishly long to take a shower, hmmm?" Lloyd smirked.

They waited three minutes, and Kai came out,"Really!?"Nya yelled annoyed.

"Guys, I got it! I had a revelation in the shower!" Kai yelled.

"Well, what's the answer!?" Jay asked. Kai told the group the answer and it astonished the group.

"Wow!"

"Why didn't I think of that!"

"You got it!"

"It's so simple, yet so complicated!"

"We'll put the answer in an envelope and hand it in to Lloyd's dad tomorrow at school!" Kai said taking charge.

* * *

><p>The next day, early in the morning Kai was awake and ready for school, and to get his phone back! Once they got to school, Kai held the envelope labeled,'Riddle Answer' in his hand They had English first, thank goodness! They passed by Pythor and his group as well as Cole's former band who didn't fail to notice the envelope in Kai's grip.<p>

After homeroom, the envelope was snatched from Kai's hand! "Haha! Hey dingus, you forgot your envelope!" Skales yelled holding up Kai's ticket to technology!

"Give it back Skales, we're going to 'Nuestra Comida es Buena!" Kai yelled.

"Good luck getting it!" the football player retorted, he held it up triumphantly at the top of the staircase, that moment lasted about five seconds until Max snatched it!

"MAX!?" Cole yelled,"You're giving it back to us? After all we've done to you?"

Max chuckled,"Cole, I know you're a few fries short of a Smile Meal, but you think we're helping you!? Don't make me laugh!"

"Technically you already did." Jay said, referring to when he chuckled.

Max rolled his eyes,"My friends and I are going to 'Nuestra Comida es Buena!" he announced Cameron and henry appearing behind him, Cole loathed his former band with a passion.

"Oh no you don't!" Skalidor yelled, grabbing it as he rode by on his skateboard, but the trio chased after him!

"Skalidor, pass!" Pythor yelled as Skalidor allowed the envelope to slip out of his hand and float to the floor. However, it was pure misfortune that Lloyd pushed the bully out of the way and took it himself.

The fight over the envelope continued. It went from the ninja, to the Snazzy Blacksmith's otherwise known as Cole's former band, to the Serpentine, then Back to the Ninja again! Fangtom tried to pass it to Pythor, but Cameron took it in a nick of time. Acisicus pushed Cameron down, causing him to drop the envelope, but Kai had it back in his hands before the bully could pick it up!

"Come on!" Kai yelled, tired of the fight, they had to make it to Lloyd's dad.

As they entered the classroom, Garmadon spoke up,"Mr. and Ms. Smith, Mr. Julien, Walker, Broo-"

"We answered the riddle." Kai interrupted him.

"Oh really?" he asked picking up the envelope that Kai handed him. He read it over,"This answer is CORRECT!" he announced, picking up the paper that was inside of the envelope and reading through it.

_"What does man love more than life_  
><em>Fear more than death or mortal strife<em>  
><em>What the poor have, the rich require,<em>  
><em>and what contented men desire,<em>  
><em>What the miser spends and the spendthrift saves<em>  
><em>And all men carry to their graves?"<em>

He paused,"Students, the answer is...

Nothing." as he finished speaking, the two other groups rushed in. "Zane, you have..."

"Actually, Kai answered the riddle." Nya referred to her brother.

"Kai? Well, I am impressed. Kai, you have won six tickets to 'Nuestra Comida es Buena!' Kai and his friends were bursting with joy!

* * *

><p>Later that night, the friends were allowed to skip to the front of the line to 'Nuestra Comida es Buena' because of their tickets.<p>

"ID please."the bouncer said.

"Here is my ID." Kai said proudly.

The man looked it over, and a frown grew on his face. "Sorry, children under eighteen cannot enter without an adult." he said in a monotone voice.

Kai's eye twitched, he thought he was going crazy again. "That's precisely why I'm here." a voice interrupted the man at the door, it was Mr. Garmadon!

"Dad." Lloyd sighed with relief. Turns out he had an extra ticket so he could enter as well. After they were let in, they sat at a table for seven and talked all throughout the night.

"So, why were you late to my class?" Mr. Garmadon asked. Kai explained the story of what happened to him. A puzzled look appeared on his face,"Why didn't you just tell me the answer in person?" he asked. The group looked at each other.

"We don't know!" Jay exclaimed astonished.

"Or better yet, just give your answer to Mr. Wu!" Garmadon continued, The whole entire group face-palmed, they were idiots! Even Nya hadn't thought of it! However, the sweet, sweet aroma of their food arriving drove them out of their thoughts.

"Let's do this!" Kai yelled, everybody took a bite of their food at the same time.

Zane had a perplexed look on his face, Jay made a run for the bathroom, Nya gagged, Cole spit it out in his napkin, Lloyd tried to get every particle of the food off of his tongue, and Kai washed his mouth out with soap. When Kai and Jay returned the whole group yelled at the same time,"THAT WAS DISGUSTING!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, question time!<strong>

**What was your favorite part of this chapter?**

**Have you ever had a mental breakdown like Kai?**

**Who caught the fourth wall break, anybody?**

**Who caught the 'Elf' reference, what was it?**

**Who spent the entire chapter trying to figure out the riddle?**

**Fun fact, Nuestra Comida es Buena translates to Our food is good in spanish.**

**Fun Fact#2, Snazzy Blacksmith's is the name of Cole's old band.**

**Fun Fact#3, I spelled Kai's name KAi almost everytime while writing this chapter, I did my best to edit it out!**

**Check out my bio please, there is important info about my stories is you are wondering about them. I hope you enjoyed and I would appreciate a review, **

**More to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	6. Halloween

**Happy Halloween! This is a scary special chapter, so be prepared to be scared! Also, Billy Jane... my favorite Skylander is Bash! he's awesome, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Finally, the moment they had been waiting for since the leaves began turning their bright, vibrant colors, and the nature had been dying... everything was now dim and cold... just like a certain holiday that everybody at Ninjago High enjoyed.<p>

"YES! Halloween is tomorrow!" Kai yelled with as much enthusiasm as possible.

"I am excited as well, I have a wonderful costume that I am sure you will all enjoy." Zane added.

"I am ready for Halloween! You should see the way my dad decorated our house! It's amazing!" Cole bragged to his friends.

"You think that your house is decorated!? You should see my house! My dad really goes out of his way to decorate for Halloween, it's his favorite holiday!" Lloyd challenged.

"Whatever." Cole scoffed with a roll of his eyes,"Jay, what are you doing?"

"I'm not really doing anything." Jay replied. Everybody's mouth was agape, out everyone to not do Halloween... it was Jay!? They couldn't believe it!

"Jay, at least you go trick or treating... right?" Nya asked hopefully.

"No, I'm too old for trick or treating." he replied.

"But Jay... your a teenage five year old! It's the perfect night too! It's on a Friday this year!" Kai tried to reason with him, he didn't want Jay to miss the stuff they were gonna do after their performance at the Halloween dance, all of the pranks they were going to pull, all the parties they were gonna crash, and mostly... all of the candy they were gonna score!

"Jay come on, just go with us!" Cole begged his friend.

"Sorry, I'm not sure that I'll take pleasure in such childish things!" Jay explained, causing the rest of his group to let out a sigh. They all stood there for a moment before the bell rang for the next class, English... "I gotta go, I don't want to be late for Mr. Garmadon's class." Jay said before running off to the classroom. His group sighed before trailing behind him.

Once they got to the classroom they were greeted by a quite annoyed teacher,"You're late." The teacher mused quietly...

"Sorry Mr. Garmadon." Kai apologized sheepishly.

"Forget that... Jay came in without you! Perhaps you should all talk to Misako. I have already sent him there with his distraught look on his face I guessed something was wrong. I will call her and let her know that you are coming, she will let you in after she's finished talking to Jay." He explained before writing them hall passes to go to guidance.

Thy all walked out into the hallway and headed towards the office. Once they arrived, they sat in some chairs positioned in front of the office, Cole and Zane offered to stand up because there were only three seats. They could hear the muffled sounds of Jay and Misako talking back and forth, however... all they could make out were Jay's words at the end of the conversation,"**NOBODY CAN KNOW... Especially my friends**" They all gasped, but quickly tried to look casual as Jay thanked her and walked out of the office, and was greeted by many awkward stares. "W-what?" he asked.

"Nothing..." Zane trailed off as he walked into the office, followed by the rest of the group. Jay shrugged awkwardly and strolled back to class.

The five boys, and girl entered the office,"So mom..." Lloyd started awkwardly,"What's up with Jay?" he asked.

Misako frowned,"I am sorry boys, but I can't help you with this... that is Jay's information that he tends to keep to himself." she explained.

"Please mom? We just want to help him!" Lloyd begged, pulling off his biggest puppy eyes he could conjure up.

Misako sighed,"Fine... it all started a few years ago..." she began.

**Jay's POV **

_I had always loved Halloween! It is my favorite holiday! What could be better than free candy!? I was walking home from school and I was excited. Once I got home, my eyes caught a note hanging up on the fridge so I read it..._

_My mother told me to check on ChaCha immediately! She was sick that morning and I needed to keep her breathing normally, she was wheezing a little bit this morning, but I didn't think it would turn out this bad! ChaCha was my first pet... MY first pet. Not my family's pet... mine. I hurried over to her and checked up on her breathing. ChaCha was a sphynx cat... she was hairless. We got her along with our truck that my dad bought from this lady and fixed up eventually. The lady bred sphynx cats, and she had hundreds! So she let us keep one who didn't really get along well with others._

_I freaked out once I saw that she was breathing through her mouth instead of her nose! Cat's have to breath through their nose because they can't breathe through their mouth while eating! And if it's in between breathing and eating... breathing always wins! She would starve is she didn't eat though! I freaked out and tried to get her a nebulizer, I found the machine... but I couldn't find the mask so I just kinda shoved it in her face so she was forced to breathe it._

_ChaCha was my only friend back then... she was always there for me. I stayed by her side all Halloween night... and I missed trick or treating. I tried so hard to keep her breathing... but no matter how many nebulizers I gave her, she just could only breathe through her mouth! I did my best to keep her alive... then, my mother came home from work, she had an important job back then... it was before we started getting a lot of money from the junkyard business. I told her what was happening and we rushed her to a cat hospital._

_...It was much worse than they originally thought. She had hypertrophic cardiomyopathy... the disease caused cat's to drown in their own bodily fluids, it was known to kill the breed. That night... I had to say goodbye to the one and only friend I ever had... That's why I don't like Halloween._

**Normal POV**

"Oh my..." Nya gasped,"That's awful!"

"Don't speak a word to Jay about it... okay?" she asked.

"We promise." everybody said together in harmony.

* * *

><p>"Jay! Open up!" Kai demanded as he knocked on Jay's door, he was wearing a Darth Vader costume from Star Wars. Jay didn't go to school the next day after he talked to Misako, he missed carving pumpkin's at Cole's house and the scary house contest.<p>

"Go away!" Jay's muffled voice came from the other side.

"We're not leaving until you come out of there!" Cole yelled before harshly knocking on his door repeatedly. He was wearing an old Navy uniform for his costume.

Okay... I'm coming." Jay said as he opened the door to his trailer. His friends looked at him sadly as they were welcomed inside.

"Jay... we talked to Misako." Zane began, he was dressed as a robot.

"What!? How much did she tell you!?" Jay asked rather loudly.

"She told us everything." Nya said, giving Jay a hug, causing his face to grow a dark shade of red,"I'm sorry for your loss." Nya looked really beautiful to him... even dressed as a vampire.

Jay sighed..."Oh yes... my loss, of course!" he said with a fake big smile as his eyes darted to the left.

"You and ChaCha must have been really close." Lloyd said, he was wearing a ninja costume,"I can't imagine what it must have been like losing your only friend, the poor cat, how young was she?"

"C-cat? Oh! Yes... she was about, uh... six... so young." he mused.

"It's okay buddy we're here for you." Kai said... approaching his friend who had suffered a great 'loss'.

"Thanks Kai." Jay said as Garmadon and Misako entered the room, followed by Wu. They had all been waiting in the car for quite a while, Wu was an old friend of Garmadon's they even taught some classes together.

"Lloyd, is everything okay... we've been waiting in the car for a while." Misako said, closing the door and shooting Jay a wink.

The inventor smirked as he saw his parents enter as well as the teachers, and his friends hadn't noticed anything suspicious... good! Jay smirked as the lights went off, and a blood curdling shriek rang through the air. When the lights turned on however, everybody looked around until..."Oh no!" Jay was pointing to a figure on the floor. "It's a dead body!" he yelled, hitting a button on a remote making a dun dun duuun sound effect. Garmadon was laying on the ground, everyone watched as his chest moved up and down slowly.

"REALLY JAY!?" Kai screamed,"YOU NEVER EVEN HAD A CAT NAMED CHACHA, DID YOU? WE WERE ALL SINCERE AND EVERYTHING!"

"Nope, I never owned any pet named ChaCha! My first pet was Wisp!" Jay said as the dog jumped into the room and nearly tackled him. "Okay boy go outside." he ordered as he sent the dog out. "I set this up very precisely!" Jay explained

"Jay, we can't do this! We have to perform at the school's Halloween dance!" Cole yelled.

"I already have that covered." Jay smirked.

* * *

><p>"Attention everybody..." Mr. Overlord's voice came over the loudspeaker,"The Ninja cannot make it today." Everybody started complaining at his words and arguing over having no music,"Don't worry students, we have a replacement! Presenting... THE BROWN NINJA!?" he questioned as smoke began to appear on stage.<p>

Then, a teen dressed as the king of rock himself came int view... he began doing cheap dance moves and an epic fail of a moonwalk before singing 'Jailhouse Rock', which was sung originally by the one he was dressed as.

* * *

><p>"Great!" Cole screamed sarcastically,"There goes our reputation!"<p>

"Jay I need to be places too! I have to pull some pranks!" Kai defended.

"Ya man, we need our Halloween night." Lloyd explained.

"You all owe me! Kai, remember the time I said I was cheating off of you when Mr. Wu caught you cheating? Nya, please just... stay okay? Zane, this is your first Halloween party... don't you want to stay? Cole... don't forget the time I fixed your guitar, and Lloyd don't think I've forgotten about the time you forced me to eat that giant ice cream cone at Candy Mania so you could get that free T-shirt! I'm lucky the stomachache lasted two weeks!" Jay proved his point.

"Fine." everybody agreed.

"Okay, Here is the scene! You all attend a party... but someone is murdered! You must find out who the murderer is!" Jay yelled turning around. "So basically here are your cards, these are your character traits and other information about where you were and when... you keep your names. You may ask each other questions about where they were and stuff, it also says if you're the murderer or not, so begin!" he yelled as everyone looked at their cards.

"Okay..." Kai began,"Raise your hand if you're the murderer?" he asked.

"Any question except for that." Jay said flatly.

"Fine." Kai grumbled,"Raise your hand if you're not the murderer?"

"Kai!" Nya scolded.

"Alright." the spiky haired boy sighed.

Everybody went around asking questions and accusing, but it wasn't long before the next murder took place. Out of nowhere, the lights flashed off again and Wu fell to the floor! "Oh no! another one!" Jay said as he pressed his button once again, causing the sound effect to play again.

"Are you sure he's alright Jay?" Nya asked.

"Nya relax it's just a game." he soothed her before turning towards him, but his chest wasn't moving up and down! Jay noticed this and hurried to his side, he had no pulse! He really was dead! He hurried over to Garmadon who was dead too! They both were... gone! "Lloyd, they're..." Jay stuttered, however, before he could finished his sentence... lightning flashed, and the lights shut off, when they came back on though, the bodies disappeared!

"They're gone!" Nya shrieked.

Kai chuckled,"Nice one Jay... but I know this is all fake."

"No Kai... I think this place really has a murderer! An-and it's one of us!" he yelled. "Lloyd, I'm sorry but... your dad is really dead."

"No..." he whispered as the short boy rushed over to his mother.

"So... who did it?" Jay asked as he looked at the group.

"Uh uh uh Jay, you said no asking that question." Kai taunted.

"Kai, this is serious!" Jay yelled terrified.

"Whatever, let's look at the cards." he chuckled once again.

"Forget the cards!" Jay yelled, snatching everybody's cards away and ripping them up before stomping on them. "Tell us!" he begged whoever did it to speak up. Then, the lights flickered off again, and this time Cole fell. The friends shrieked as they saw their friend's lifeless body on the ground before he disappeared with another flicker of the lights.

"This is getting too terrifying for me... I think I'm going to leave." Zane said, trying to open the door but it wouldn't open! "Jay, where's the key!?"

"It's unlocked Zane." Nya pointed out.

Then, the light's turned off again as a loud voice boomed,"NOBODY WILL LEAVE!" Everybody huddled together,"ANYONE WHO TRIES TO WILL END UP LIKE THE PALE ONE!" the lights came on once again and Zane was dead at the door and he vanished with another flicker of the lights.

Ed and Edna apparently ignored the warning and tried to escape through a window. The lights flashed off once again, and the voice chuckled,"And then there were five." the voice was calm, but terrifying, now Ed and Edna were gone!

The final five were all huddled together and agreed to stick together, although Kai still wasn't convinced. "One of us is doing this, and disguising our voice, come on... speak up!" Lloyd urged. Lloyd began a verbal assault and then the lights began to get much brighter, until it was blinding! Then... Lloyd was gone.

"Well, it's not him." Nya cried as she huddled up to Kai.

They all were sitting in a circle now, eyeing each other suspiciously,"So who could've done it?" Jay asked as he glanced at Misako. "You were the closest to Lloyd!" he accused.

"Yes, but that voice was too deep, How about Nya! she's usually stronger than that! She wouldn't huddle up to Kai!" Misako accused, even she was going a little crazy.

"I would if I were afraid! I mean, what about Kai!? He's the non-believer!" Nya challenged.

"What about Jay!? He threw this whole entire party!" Kai spat. They kept on glancing at each other in the circle, when... boom! Lightning quickly followed the thunder. Then... Misako disappeared! "And then there were three." the voice mused.

They all huddled close,"Okay, we're trapped in a trailer with a murderer!" Jay squeaked. Nya still clung to Kai as the lights once again were turned off. They flicked on the reveal Kai was missing! "AND THEN THERE WERE TWO!" the voice taunted before the lights turned back on.

Nya and Jay both back away from each other... they knew knew that it was either one or the other that was the murderer, they weren't taking any chances! They both circled around in the room, as if they were about to fight. "So it's come to this." Nya said as seriously as possible.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"That's what I should be asking you!" she screeched. Their eyes remained locked on each other, watching every single movement each person made. Nya gulped before grabbing a katana off of a wall as Jay snatched a large knife from the kitchen drawer at the same time.

They both had a crazed look in their eyes as they charged at each other and began fighting with an old katana and a kitchen knife. Jay swung, but Nya dodged and tried to attack him back! This went on until blade met blade as they were stuck in a blocking position all it took was one person to pull away... then one could defeat the other. They were at war with themselves as they stared intensely into each other's frightened eyes... they had reached an impasse. Before either of them could pull away...

"Wait!" the lighting turned back to normal and Jay and Nya both stepped beck, weapons still in hand. They saw each of the 'dead' victims come out of hiding. Lloyd chuckled,"Best prank ever!" he said, his voice sounding very deep and masculine until he pressed a button. His voice returned to normal,"This is going online, right?"

"And to everybody at school!" Cole laughed, holding a camera.

"B-but you were dead! You had no pulses!" Jay accused pointing at the victims.

"Dude, can't you tell the difference between rubber and skin?" Kai asked holding up dummies that looked exactly like everyone,"Ed made them!"

"WHAT ABOUT THE LIGHTNING, THUNDER, AND THE LIGHTS!?"

"You aren't the only one who can do special effects son." Edna spoke up, pressing a button on a keyboard which made a thunder sound.

"S-so you're not all dead!?" Jay sighed in relief.

"Of course not... but you did go crazy!" Lloyd cackled,"I knew about your little party idea ever since you started planning it! I got everyone in on it! Except for you and Nya!"

"He, you got us!" Nya sighed,"Wow... look at what we became." she said, awkwardly hanging the sword back on the wall.

"Ya." Jay blushed... hard.

"Well, Halloween isn't over yet... so you wanna go trick or treating!?" Nya asked. "Even though you don't have a costume..." she trailed off.

"What are you talking about!?" Jay yelled, pressing a button, it caused his clothing to be covered by a giant inflatable pumpkin!

"That is awesome!" Nya yelled.

"Now... lets go score some candy!" Lloyd yelled as the friends grabbed some pillowcases and headed out.

As they were halfway through the first neighborhood, Cole had a strange feeling..."Hey guys? Do you feel like we forgot about something?" he asked as everybody replied with 'I don't knows' and 'nopes' Cole shrugged off his feeling and continued gathering his candy.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"So beat it! Just beat it!" Darreth's out of tune and disharmonized voice rang throughout the gym as many students had left, they were tired of him. Others stayed however, just so they could see if anything would happen. However, the dance ended with Darreth yelling an "Eeh hee!" even though he was dressed as Elvis and not Michael Jackson.

So far this had been the most... interesting Halloween any of them had ever had!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! The story about Jay's cat is true and about me... she was put down last weekend :(<strong>

**Anyways... Question Time!**

**-Did you guess who the 'murderer' was?**

**-Who did you think it was?**

**-What are you going to be for Halloween?**

**-Have you ever attended a murder mystery party, or played a murder mystery game? I have!**

**-Did Darreth make a better Elvis, or Michael Jackson?**

**-What did you do for Halloween this year?**

**-Favorite part?**

**-Funniest part?**

**-Most surprising part?**

**-Part where you started shipping a certain two characters?**

**-Did you enjoy?**

**Hope you all liked it! this has been sitting in my Doc Manager for a month, just waiting to be used!**

**More to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	7. Thanksgiving

**Hey! Sorry for the long update! It takes a long time to make these! I literally have no excuse... exept for the fact that I suffer from a disease that a lot of other fanfiction authors have... procrastination and laziness! Let me know if you feel these feels too when you don't wanna write at all but you have a great story idea! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"And then Shard began to follow the falcon around the block!" The five of his friends sighed as the platinum blonde boy continued explaining his dream. "It was quite funny." the friends sighed as Jay took a breath,"And then..." Jay closed his mouth, annoyed and the friends facepalmed as Zane continued,"He-Kai? What's wrong?" Zane interrupted himself, addressing his stressed friend.<p>

Kai was quiet and hung his head on the table. Zane had become concerned,"Kai! Usually you would be excited for tomorrow's day off of school, in fact we have five days off!"

"I know." he groaned, lifting up his head before slamming it on the table once more.

"Kai's all worked up because we're having our first thanksgiving with our new family the day after tomorrow." Nya explained as Kai groaned.

"I am just worried about what wacko's could be in my family." The brown haired boy admitted.

"Kai, you're a freaking crazy wack!" Nya rolled her eyes,"We have a big family, I'm sure you'll find someone that you can connect with."

"I will probably be stuck sitting in between my creepy uncle who looks like he's homeless, and my cat obsessed second cousin." Kai groaned.

"Well it can't be that bad!" Jay tried to help his friend.

"OH NO! Jay you jinxed it!" the spitfire boy shouted dramatically. Kai sighed,"This is gonna be the worst Thanksgiving ever."

* * *

><p>Kai woke up at noon, was sitting in front of the TV watching Mythbusters, sipping a coffee, and eating a giant, warm sugar cookie that his mother had made... he still wasn't happy.<p>

"Kai? Do you want to help us make some-" Kai's new mother was cut off.

"I don't want to help bake anything for the longest day of my life." Kai replied flatly.

"It won't be that bad." Nya's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"I don't care! It's just gonna be awkward having somebody new there at Thanksgiving."

"Kai, don't talk like that." his mother told him as she continued making the mix for pie.

"Whatever." he sighed as he dragged himself upstairs.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine by tomorrow." Nya assured her mother who nodded in return.

Nya continued helping her mother cook for the big day, it was at their house and they were creating a grand meal for their entire family! Nya was busy until midnight and they still had to make some meals the next day!

The girl threw herself into bed and without hesitation, closed her eyes, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em>Kai woke up in a massive pile of pudding? The spiky haired freshman tried to get out, but it was like quicksand! He was stuck and couldn't get out, he began to struggle but he only sunk deeper! He grabbed the edge of the cup he was in and tried to pull himself out but to no avail.<em>

_Then he saw a horrifying sight, a giant spoon came diving into the chocolate pudding, picking Kai up with it towards a mouth! Man, it had rank breath!_

_Luckily, the boy fell off of the spoon and onto a huge turkey leg! Kai slid off of the side before making a run for it towards another plate, he hid himself by diving into a pile of mashed potatoes. As he stuck his head out, he was met with a pile of gravy being drizzled all over his hair. _

_He quickly escaped the mashed potatoes as he ran right into a bowl of cranberry sauce. He spat out the bitter taste in his mouth as he climbed out,"I hate cranberry sauce!"_

_Kai rushed towards the edge of table, only to be met with an edge going really far down. Kai gulped and stumbled backward. A spotlight fell on him as he was met with a face covered in butter._

_There was booming laughter as Kai was faced with the family eating Thanksgiving dinner! Then the table split in half, without anything to stand on, Kai began to fall. The void of nothingness was as empty as his feelings for the holiday they were celebrating. There was nothing but little white dots that resembled stars Kai stopped falling, even though nothing was supporting him, the floating boy tried to walk but felt no solid ground below him. He felt one more jolt below him as he began to fall endlessly once more,"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"_

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kai jolted awake as he held his head tightly and groaned, what a nightmare... he knew, he just knew that tomorrow was going to be awful!<p>

Nya walked into his room. "Kai! You're awake!"

"Nya come back tomorrow." he mumbled.

Nya rolled her eyes,"Kai, it is tomorrow, you slept until noon! Some of our family is arriving!"

"Already!?" kai yelled, falling out of bed.

"Yes, so I advise that you get dressed." his sister replied as Kai pulled some pants on over his Fritz Donnagan underwear. Nya sighed and ran back downstairs.

After ten long minutes, Kai walked downstairs, he looked into the living room. There were six people there, he only recognized his mother, father, and Nya.

"Oh! There he is! Kai! Meet your cousins! This is Camryn, and Jason." his mother said as Kai approached the couple.

"Hi Camryn!" he said as he extended a shy hand towards the male of the two people. The couple gave a confused glance at each other before bursting out into laughter

"No! I'm Camryn." The girl next to him introduced.

"Oh, sorry I just-"

"It's okay Kai!" Jason added in as Kai took a seat next to his mother on the couch. They talked for a couple hours as other people arrived, the problem was that they were all adults! That was true until he saw it! The moment of truth! A young boy came in about Kai's age, he was on his ipad.

Kai approached the boy,"Watcha playin?" he asked.

"I'm not playing anything! I'm reading a book!" he replied, turning back to his book.

"What is it? The Famine Games?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

"No, it's a nonfiction book about Pangea, well, mostly Continental Drift-"

"What?"

"You Know, Seafloor Spreading?"

"Huh?"

"Gondwanaland?"

"Nuh uh."

"Laurasia?"

Kai just shook his head.

"Okay... You know, it's strange! I thought only family members came to Thanksgiving!" he chuckled.

Kai frowned,"Actually I was just adopted into this family by my new parents."

"Who are they?"

"Naomi and Lucas." Kai pointed to his parents.

"Oh... well it's just kinda weird, not seeing people biologically related to me here." he smirked, turning off his ipad. "No wonder you aren't that bright, you must've spent your entire life in that orphanage!"

Kai was fuming,"GO!" he pointed away from him.

"What?"

"GO! To my sister! You can be with your own kind there! She's the thirteen year old with the short black hair! TALK. TO. HER..." the boy stared at Kai for a moment before rolling his eyes and heading towards his sister. The hotheaded boy didn't know that such eggheads could be such jerks. Kai smirked to himself at first, but then frowned! He had just sent that jerk after his sister!

Kai rushed over just to see him flirting with his sister! It was weird! They were related now! Kai was fuming as he separated the two, he took a deep breath,"DUDE!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? SHE IS YOUR FAMILY NOW!"

"Dude, calm down." the boy chuckled as Kai was shaking with anger. "I was just talking to her and I am not related to you, I am that girl over there's boyfriend!" he pointed towards another girl in the corner.

Kai let out a grunt as he walked over to the other side of the room, great a hypocrite and a cheater... just great!

As the day went on, Kai greeted and failed to befriend most of the people in his huge family, he was so bored, everyone had someone to talk to exept for him. He went into the kitchen to see if he could do anything other than sit there.

His mother was stuffing the turkey,"Need some help?" he asked, offering her his help.

"Sure Kai!" his mother was surprised as her son approached her.

"What do I need to do?" he asked.

"I'm stuffing the Turkey, so what you need to do is to put the stuffing in this opening right here!" she motioned towards the turkey's opening.

At first Kai smiled and came closer, that was until he saw where the opening int the turkey was,"Isn't that it's but!?' Kai recoiled back, disgusted.

"Of course... well... maybe?" his mother shrugged,"Now, you just have to-"

"Forget it, anything else I can do?"

"Well, not in the kitchen... but you can help watch over the babies in the nursery area."

"OKAY!" Kai grinned widely,"That is way better than stuffing food up a turkey's butt!" he yelled as he ran towards the room that his mom was pointing to. He hurried to the doorway and carefully stepped over the baby gate. A couple of adults were in there as well, they introduced themselves as his great aunt Clarise, and his distant cousin Marvin.

Kai shook thier hands before turning to the many babies. He kneeled down to eye level before beginning to try to have the baby play with some toys. He began to see how easy taking care of her was until she spit up all over Kai's face!

"Okay, maybe babies aren't for me." he used a napkin to wipe the spit up off of his face. He turned to some little kindergartners who were also there,"Maybe I would do better here!" he walked over and began to play with them, luckily none of them spit up all over his face! He was playing fake kitchen with a young girl named Maddie.

"Let's make burgers!" Maddie shouted.

"Yeah!" Kai replied as the girl got out a pan and a fake burger. She pretended to turn on the stovetop and was about to flip it when...

"WAIT!" she yelled,"I'll go get the flipper!" she dug through a box of fake cooking supplies.

'Flipper? What's a flipper?' Kai thought as the girl returned with a spatula.

"Oh no, that's not a flipper, it's called a spatula!" Kai smiled.

"No, flipper!" Maddie giggled her reply.

"No, spatula!" he smiled even wider.

"Flipper." man that girl was persistant.

"SPA-TU-LA!"

"Oh really? Then why is it called a spatula?" the girls challenged.

"Because whoever created it didn't want to call it a flipper!" Kai shouted, standing up and walking out of the little kids area.

He sighed as he sat down on the couch once more, bored. He was about to try and take a nap when,"Dinner is served!"

"Finally!" Kai yelled, he ran over to the three large tables that were filled! There were three large family tables and they were all filled!

"Oh Kai, you can sit over at that table over there with Nya and the rest of the kids." his mother smiled.

"But I want to sit at the adult table!" he almost whined.

"Sorry Kai, now go sit with the rest of the people your age."

Kai pouted as he trudged over to the table and took a seat. He could see the little girl he played with earlier and the eaghead jerk, along with his girlfriend, not to mention the fifteen other kids.

"So, how is life?" the egghead's girlfriend asked, breaking the silence as a conversation started. Eventually it was his turn to talk,"What do you think?"

Kai gulped, he hadn't been listening!"Uhh? What was the question again?"

"What is this, Jeopardy?" the egghead rolled his eyes.

Nya giggled before turning to her brother,"The question was, What do you think about the turkey? In my opinion it's great!"

"Uhh, yes! I like the turkey..." he shrugged,'oh no! I sound awkward!' he thought,"But the stuffing, ughh! You don't know where it's been!" Kai laughed.

The three people his age just stared before breaking out into laughter. "Dude, really? Who would say that!? What are you a freak!?" the jerk of a teenager laughed as Kai stood up.

With clenched fists he yelled,"I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!"

"Nice to know." Alfred Wegener rolled his eyes as Kai ran to the bathroom. He stayed in there for a good ten minutes before finally coming out. He was ready to endure the how long he was in there comments until...

"Hey Kai! We made room for you!" his father called, pointing to an open seat. Kai smiled once again as he grabbed his dinner and made his way towards the seat, maybe this Thanksgiving wasn't so bad!

As he sat down and began to eat, he noticed something immediately! Something stank... it stank bad! And it was close!..." Kai followed his nose and narrowed it down.

He hesitantly looked left and right before sniffing the girl next to him, his face scrunched up... yup, definitely! He nearly choked on his ham! Of course the only seat available was next to this sweaty, smelly, need's to wear a bra female... thing! He was right in blast range!

Kai tried to hold his breath as he ate, but to no avail. He tried to smile and look happy until the meal was over, he would do his best to survive, if he didn't pass out first.

Eventually the meal ended and Kai got as far away as possible from the girl. He took in a deep breath of fresh air after he was far away! He needed to to get to his room and just sleep!

He looked around for the staircase but all he found was people! He needed to find an opening, he went through opening after opening until he found an area that seemed to not have as many people! Kai smiled as he pushed his way towards the area he frowned upon seeing someone acting like a crazy guy on steroids with rabies, not to mention his sugar rush...

"Gorilla!" a voice shouted as the boy nodded yes, followed by many cheers. The man took the boys who was up there earlier's place.

'OH NO! I've stumbled right into a game of charades!' Kai panicked as he tried to escape through the crowd, but the gap no longer existed.

He wanted to scream and jump out the window, he wanted to freefall into a cold waterfall, he wanted to return to nature and live with koala bears, but he couldn't! He was stuck! He then thought he saw a way out... a small area that he could squeeze through!

He ran over to the area where he made his way through the crowd, he thought he saw another way into a staircase until he realized that it went down! With all of the people he ended up stumbling down the stairs and landing on his face. He was in the basement!

In there was Nya, and the couple his age. Kai sighed before standing up and joining them in a game of darts. It was the only game to play down there, so it was his only option. Too bad that darts was the sport that Kai was bad at!

When it was his turn he threw it as hard as he could and watched as it hit the wooden door that held the door up.

"Ha! That's the best thing you've got! I've seen penguins better than you!" Tears welled up in Kai's eyes as his lip quivered. "What? Are you gonna cry baby! Well cry baby cry!" he made himself seem so much bigger than Kai.

The normally spitfire boy sniffed before running off, tears falling out of his eyes like the waterfalls he wanted to jump in.

Nya chased her brother through the crowd, but Kai didn't care! It wasn't even dark yet and he had nearly gone insane! He kept on rudely pushing and running until he found his way outside and under an oak tree with a tire swing attached to it.

Kai sighed as he looked at the height of the tree, it stood tall and mighty, unlike him. Kai sighed as he put his head in between his knees. He heard footsteps approaching, but he didn't care! He would just ignore them! Like they would ignore him.

"You okay?" Kai lifted his head and sniffled as he saw Nya! "That guy in there is such a jerk."

"Ya." Kai agreed as Nya sat down next to him.

"I'm fine, it's just that I find it so hard to connect with this new family, while for you it just clicks! I remember the Thanksgivings before this...

* * *

><p><em>A six year old Kai and a five year old Nya were throwing snowballs outside when their mother called them in,"Kids! Thanksgiving dinner's ready! The two kids smiled happily as they ran inside, that Thanksgiving they talked, laughed and had fun!<em>

_Kai missed those moments, Kai missed that family._

* * *

><p>"I miss them too." Nya admitted sadly, letting tears fall out of her eyes. Kai could also look back at some of the Thanksgivings at the orphanage...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kai was hanging out with two of his friends, they knew what day it was, but nothing special really happened, so they had a peanut's style Thanksgiving! They had toast and juice as they talked and Laughed, the invited Nya too! Those kids were their family back then...<em>

_It was an awful day when they had to leave..._

* * *

><p>"I miss everyone." Kai sighed,"I just don't get how it's so easy for you to befriend everyone."<p>

"Well, for starters, I make an effort, you weren't excited, you din't do much."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to make an effort to get to know people Kai, you have to try, not feel sorry for yourself! Make an effort to take advantage of what is going on now instead of imagining you in the past and comparing it to that! Now come on, I heard the pie is ready! You wouldn't want to miss out on that! Would you?"

"No." Kai chuckled as his sister helped him up.

"Good, now let's go inside and stuff ourselves with pie until we get a nasty case of food coma!" Nya announced as they both ran inside.

* * *

><p>Kai spent the rest of the night befriending his new family, eating pie, playing football, and even singing a little karaoke!<p>

"You know Nya?" Kai asked as everybody left.

"What?" she asked him.

"I learned a valuable lesson today!"

"And that is?"

"Don't hold onto the past, focus on the present! Even if those memories are fond, it doesn't mean that the memories you are making today can't be just as awesome if not more!"

"And we even learned a lesson without Mr. Wu!" Nya chuckled as the siblings began to drift to sleep on opposite ends of the couch... they had a nasty case of food coma!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I hope you all have a happy Thanksgiving!<strong>

**-Who knew who Alfred Wegener is? (if not, he is the guy who first hypothesized continental drift)**

**-Who waited five eons for this chapter?**

**-Who was excited to see this?**

**-Who is excited for the three chapters coming in December! I know I am!**

**-How was your Thanksgiving, or last Thanksgiving if it hasn't happened yet!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


End file.
